Honey
by akr0070
Summary: Kagome had always imagined him, Lord Inuyasha Takahashi and his quiet strength and dashing good looks. She wondered what it would be like to be wrapped up in his muscular arms sharing things she could never speak of. Inuyasha was bored of socialites, all women he came across were all like this except one, the free spirited quiet beauty that he came across sometimes while riding.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Kagome had always imagined him, Lord Inuyasha Takahashi, and his quiet strength and dashing good looks. She wondered what it would be like to be wrapped up in his muscular arms sharing things she could never speak of. All women he came across were all like this except one, the quiet beauty that he came upon sometimes while riding._ Why did she look so relieved to be in her own world? Did she also suffer from agonizing social constructs and pressures of a family?_

**Author's note: This is a mature story with mature themes such as language, sexual situations (lemons), and violence.**

**Also if you have read my other story Resort Romance, it is on a temporary hiatus until I get more inspiration for it. I may take it down and rewrite it. **

**CHAPTER 1**

In the soft green hillsides there was a small English village nestled in a collection of hills and forests. The vast sky kissed the edges of the hills in a bright hue waking the village in the distance. Picturesque in its simplicity, little houses and manors decorated the vast green fields. Cobblestone houses and businesses littered the center square where the small town held their festivals like a grey spec among the colorful houses near the hills and forests.

The small community was spread out over a vast amount of land. Though still sectioned by class and social status some of the Ton preferred the center square of the town while others, such as Lord Inuyasha Takahashi, preferred their giant quiet manors on large plot of land surrounded by large meadows and forests to ride in.

The Inu Youkai clan used to rule these lands and Lord Takahashi was the son of The Great Inutashio. His rule led people into acceptance of all races with his unexpected marriage to a human daughter of the village headman. His hope was to create an accepting society for all races and species for good.

The War of Freedom was a movement of Youkai of all races pushing for equality and voting rights to Youkai clans around England early in the century. Inutashio had petitioned other clans to gain rights for every human and Youkai to be free and accepted in all communities. Even though he was a powerful politician he had also been a powerful member of the Ton, the social society of England. In order to make sure both species were able to live in peace but also to make sure his family could live in peace.

His half-brother Sesshomaru had just become old enough to join in the ranks with his father in marches for peace around the land. Unfortunately that dream came with a price. After the signing of new laws in parliament adding Youkai clan representation and the rights to vote, Sesshomaru and his father planned to celebrate with other leaders of their party when a team of snipers sent to control the movement for freedom and voting rights had been lurking around their inn. Sesshomaru was out fetching their meal for the night while his father had been murdered in their room. Ever since that day he had shut off his emotions and feelings towards everyone but especially to the human race blaming them for his father's death.

His mother was pregnant at the time and Lord Takahashi never met his father but kept his portrait hung in the study above the mahogany desk that he currently sat at. When he was a little boy his mother would sit with him in the olive chair under the painting and tell him wonderful stories of his courage and strength. How they fell in love despite the feelings of her parents retelling their love story over and over until he began to recite it by memory.

Sesshomaru opted to live with Inutashio's first wife who was in fact his mother until he was old enough to make his own way into the British Royal Navy. Now captain of his own ship he had little to do with Inuyasha other than the obligation of family affairs and the estate.

Inuyasha did not wish to bother with his half-brother's affairs and even as a child he had everything he needed of family in his mother. She taught him to read, ride, and swim through the lake beyond their hilly tree lines.

In his early youth he had befriended a boy named Miroku whose Uncle Moushin had taught him to fish on the lake, shoot a gun, and rough social protocols. His mother attempted to teach him to be a gentleman to the best of her ability, but his social graces were rough at best and did not improve when she had become ill.

After his mother had died she had left him with this big house and enough money for a life time, but she left emptiness in his heart that he was convinced would fade but never fully dissipated. Miroku moved in with him to help him run the stables to avoid him joining the navy with his half-brother.

Miroku was a gentle soul and loved taking care of the animals on the property and flirting with the ladies in the tavern in the next village over. His loyalty to his friend helped him through the dark period grieving over his mother. So when he had approached Inuyasha with the idea to go to vet school to learn to care for equestrians Inuyasha funded his endeavors while they attended Cambridge.

Now Miroku was a prominent equestrian trainer. He owned large amounts of property with stables for all the wealthy villagers' horses. He had become a society man in his own right and won the heart of his wife almost a year ago. He had since moved from Inuyasha's manor and paid him back for his schooling but often visited his friend. Although lately he had a matchmaking glint in his eye and despite his best efforts Inuyasha could not get his most trusted friend off of his back.

The way he lived his life he did not need a wife. He had his friend, riding, social obligations, trips to the University, and his translating work for the Cambridge University Manuscripts Department. If he felt the need for physical intimacy he could always visit the tavern they used to frequent in the next village. What he wanted most was adventure.

Once he had enough work done with the University he wanted to see the world. England was a fine place but he often wondered how the cultures he read about in his manuscripts actually lived. No woman would ever understand his want to leave behind his old dusty memories for new ones. What socially respectable woman would wish to leave behind a life of society to traipse through the world of the unknown? Although he was comfortable Inuyasha had started feeling more and more complacent over the last few years. A woman would not want to travel the world so he had no need for a wife. Women were fascinating but troublesome and he was not interested in pirates as he told Miroku.

Yes, to him women were just blood thirsty voyagers skillfully navigating society in search of their golden treasure of happiness. The thought of someone pursuing him for money to shop of frivolous things constantly and using her body to get what she wanted was not appealing to him at all.

He had only one serious romantic tryst in his past and he did not wish to repeat his youthful mistakes. Tainted by his mother's wistful romantic stories he had dreamed of finding his one true mate. Despite the equality his father had achieved there was still prejudice against those of mixed heritage. This girl seemed different at first. Her name was Kikyo and when she first met him in Cambridge at a party for an older professor who happened to be her father he was entranced by her cunning looks and flirty banter. She always showed disdain towards his youkai and thrived on his new moon human nights.

Kikyo seemed to enjoy conversations with him in accompanied outings but when he had refused to talk of an engagement so quickly in their relationship. She started to show malicious intent by trying to trap him with her virgin ruin and pregnancy rumors to ensnare his hand in marriage. Luckily nothing was proven and he left the university knowing how sneaky women were and vowed to never involve himself again.

All women he came across were all like this except one, the quiet beauty that he came across sometimes while riding. She never appeared at social events and only saw him around the lake where he rode his horse. Sometimes he would recall her in his mind before he drifted to sleep how nice it would be to have her in bed next to him or under him at night and peaceful in the morning.

Sometimes he watched her from his mount on the hillside as she swam in the lake. Graceful in her movements as the cool water dripped delicately from her porcelain skin. Her lips would curl in a wistful smile and he would ponder about what created that uninhibited freedom in actions. _Why did she look so relieved to be in her own world? Did she also suffer from agonizing social constructs and pressures of a family?_

Her petite frame and her delicious curves showed as her thin gowns clung to her while she lay in the grass reading in the bright sunlight. How easy it would be to toss her book aside and pin her down with his body. Breast to chest her eyes flickering with passion as he tasted the pulse point of her neck, his fingers tweaking her peaks as she raked her nails into his toned back writhing in that sweet frustrating agony….

_No! Do not think of her, _he commanded his mind. It did not matter if he saw her only there by the glorious lake he had never noticed her in town. Inuyasha suspected his lonely mind had conjured up his fantasy woman and that she did not in fact exist. It was easier to pretend he was crazy then to admit he wanted to see if she was real. Feel if she was real.

Ignoring his perverted thoughts of this fictional girl his mind had conjured up he turned to the tasks at hand. Correspondence was not something he enjoyed but it was highly necessary to his work with the University. Using his black letter opener he ripped open an envelope without bothering to look at the seal first.

He had received a letter of correspondence from his half-brother Sesshomaru and its manifestation had ruined this beautiful morning. He hardly heard from his brother after his mother had died and the letter was an unwelcome site. None the less he began to read the unwanted interruption.

_The pleasure of your company is requested at the marriage uniting __  
__Lord Sesshomaru Takahashi __  
__and __  
__Miss Kagura Windham __  
__Saturday, the twenty-eighth of July __  
__at half past five o'clock in the evening __  
Aboard The Sea Serpent _

_London, England_

_Please respond to the letter with your RSVP at the bottom. _

Inuyasha threw the letter down in laughter at first. His stone cold brother had been roped into marriage. He would have to tell Miroku immediately about the present situation. Though he was surprised to receive an invitation it would mean a new female joining the pack and an ill-fated trip to London would be in his future. Suddenly his mood soured at the thought of his brother finding the happiness he shut out of his life so abruptly.

_I think I need a good ride to the lake to clear my head of this nonsense marriage. _He pondered as he strolled out the door and made his way to the stable to retrieve his horse.

The morning dew was still sparkling on the ground and the birds still singing their melodic songs but one sound interrupted the natural morning, a booming voice that echoed through the hills.

"Get out of my sight you unsuitable wench!" A grey haired old man bellowed at a young girl from across the yard. The disappointment of another failed bargain for her marriage to a horrid man had once again flopped as it always did when they realized who they would be marrying.

She stomped off to her small horse stall and began to prepare for her morning ride. _How dare he think I would marry this man who groped me in front of my own mother for heaven's sake!_ She readied her saddle on the horse and gave her a quick pat on the nose before leading her across the yard.

Kagome had yet to meet a man who cared for more than himself and his money. What ever happened to the romantic men of Shakespeare? Men who would risk it all for love, prove themselves worthy or unworthy of women's affections, the men who had a cause behind them. It was not her fault these men were old and bald just wanting some young lass to bear their children and fetch their slippers.

The idea of consummating a marriage with any such boorish man would be hard to bear. Though this century was not accustomed to the ideals of marrying for love she did not want to marry just anyone. Love was just lust for a long period of time until children were born, and then that feeling slowed a bit she had decided to believe. The truth was she did not want to marry at all.

Kagome was not a suitable woman for society's idea of marriage. Her beauty was natural and not as obvious as her two older sisters Sango and Kikyo who had no trouble finding suitors let alone husbands. That suited her just fine. Her interests were never about trying to fit in with the girls of the season who trolled the Ton for men of good breeding and title to hopefully ensnare into a marriage contract.

Kagome was an awkward girl for 21. She was not interested in fripperies like ribbons and balls. Let her sisters be married and carry on the family name so that she can continue her research with her little brother. Her true passion was science. She liked trying to figure out how things worked and how she could make it work better. She shared this passion for science with her younger brother Souta. He had even built them a small barn on the far side of the property to use as a makeshift work space out by the existing stable for the family horses. They were so close to a breakthrough in their experiments you could practically feel it.

Right now she and her brother had been working on creating a honey based formula that had warming properties to soothe aches and pains. The local beekeepers had promised to supply her with honey if she would promise them some cream after each experiment. So far the cream soothed aches but only warmed half of the time. Now that she had figured out the formula required for it to warm the only thing yet to be successful was to make it consistently perfect. This accomplishment was only appreciated by Kagome's spinster great aunt Kaede.

Kaede suffered from a broken heart, being ruined by an officer passing through the village many decades ago. Though no one remembered her ruin she decided to keep to herself and dedicated herself to learning about the sciences. When Kagome was a little girl she would go to her Aunt who accepted her odd interests in science and learning and spent hours browsing through her library. She spent her early childhood reading about everything from traveler's journals to epic romances like Wuthering Heights until etiquette school.

Science was not considered an accomplishment in most of her immediate circles including her family other than "Crazy Aunt Kaede". Despite her sisters trying to fuss and prim her for any social event they could drag or trick her into going to her lack of beauty was not the only thing that counted against her. She also had terrible skills at piano, could not paint a picture to save her life, and her French was appalling. All the skills required of any good mannered girl she could not claim as accomplishments. The only claim to fame she had was her proficiency in riding.

The wind whipping through her hair as she scattered the pins of her restrictive bun while she was mounted on her equestrian Kirara, was to her, the best feeling in the entire world. Often she would day dream during her rides on the chestnut mare about cantering deep into the forest and escaping the pressures of her stuffy life to pursue adventures.

Traveling the continent and visiting the eastern nations with their medicinal healing and meditative lifestyle. No matter how much she yearns to be calm and free from corsets and the husband hunting women, she could not leave her youngest brother to deal with the mess she would undoubtedly leave in her wake.

Her pale green chiffon dress with light pink embroidered flowers that accented her bosom had begun bunching around her waist and Kirara had started to slow down in hopes of a nearby spring. The big clearing near the lake had come into view and they both sighed with relief.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him, Lord Takahashi the mysterious viscount that kept mostly to himself and avoided social gatherings as well. Not for the same reasons as her. Unlike her, he had almost a cult following popularity with the ladies of the season, not to mention husband plotting mothers of the Tons most eligible suitors. For some reason he wanted no part of the process, it confused and intrigued her more than she was willing to admit.

His silver locks that accented his honey colored eyes drew her into an attraction as most girls in the village had fallen into. He was impeccably well dressed and well-mannered, the sort of fellow that her family would always dream for her to marry but even they knew it would impossible for her to catch such a magnificent man.

Magnificent he always is she mused. Although she always considered herself a scientist first she could not deny her womanly instincts and her longing for the passions of a man. Knowing she could never be happy with a brute, but would never deserve a gentleman, meant never experiencing the adventure of being intimate with a man. This was an ache in her heart that she had strived to shut away and be more practical with rather than wasting away dreaming of what could never be in her life. The mornings spent swimming in the lake, riding her horse, or lying in the sun reading managed to make her mind wander to what it would be like to feel someone's lips against hers or to be held.

Many village girls who were married shared their stories of intimacy with her sisters who were also married but tried not to indulge Kagome's inquiries of what it was like. Kagome had long since stopped asking and just imagined it for herself.

Most of the time she always imagined him, Lord Takahashi and his quiet strength and dashing good looks. She wondered what it would be like to be wrapped up in his muscular arms sharing things she could never speak of.

He spent his morning free time riding as well. Sometimes their horses crossed the same path but other than a tip of his hat and quiet nod from her they stayed out of each other's way. It was almost an unspoken bond of escaping the pressures of life through an exhilarating riding experience that they acknowledged each other at all. Otherwise being in such close proximity without a chaperone was seen as scandalous.

Inuyasha came upon the clearing of trees in the forest. The lake water shimmered in the distance and he was tempted to take a long swim in it to release the frustrations of his mind.

His horse had been acting so strangely all morning. Usually controllable and tolerant to his changing of direction had worked for the pair in the past but today the horse was on a mission. He wanted to take the lead. Inuyasha was so wrapped up in his head about his own troubles he barely noticed when his horse decided to charge at a mare across the clearing until he felt as though he was being thrown back by the wind.

Kagome tried to arrange the flowing dress in a fashion that would not be so uncomfortable. While shifting around in the saddle arranging the dress her foot swung back hard into the mare and she gave a grumpy sigh as Kagome patted the horse's neck in apology and Kirara dipped her head down to take a drink of water.

In desperate attempts to stop his horse he tried pulling at the reigns and though it bit hard but it only spurred him on faster.

That's when he saw his lake goddess. Not sure if she was real or not he knew he must warn her away from his horse heading straight toward her.

"Hurry and move! I can't stop him! Move before it's too late!"

Nothing slowed the horse until it had come to a complete stop in front of the mare tossing him into the female rider and into the lake water below them.

When their bodies collided a strange heat passed between them. Inuyasha's musing of whether she was real was quickly put to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Kagome had always imagined him, Lord Inuyasha Takahashi and his quiet strength and dashing good looks. She wondered what it would be like to be wrapped up in his muscular arms sharing things she could never speak of. All women he came across were all like this except one, the quiet beauty that he came across sometimes while riding.**_** Why did she look so relieved to be in her own world? Did she also suffer from agonizing social constructs and pressures of a family?**_

**Author's note: This is a mature story with mature themes such as language, sexual situations (lemons), and violence.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! **

**Warm-Amber92**

**I love snowy owls**

**Lala Cisler**

**Say0mi saki**

**Breeluv**

**Vampireinu**

**BloomingWallflower**

**And all the guests!**

**It encourages me so much to see an interest in the story and I thank you all for continued support. It means a lot to me since I have not written in many years. **

Last Time:

In desperate attempts to stop his horse he tried pulling at the reigns and though it bit hard it only spurred him on faster.

That's when he saw his lake goddess. Not sure if she was real or not he knew he must warn her away from his horse heading straight toward her.

"Hurry and move! I can't stop him! Move before it's too late!"

Nothing slowed the horse until it had come to a complete stop in front of the mare tossing him into the female rider and into the lake water below them.

When their bodies collided a strange heat passed between them. Inuyasha's musing of whether she was real was quickly put to rest.

**Chapter 2**

Kagome sank to the bottom unable to move. The sheer force of him knocked the wind out of her despite him taking most of the fall into the water. Inuyasha had already surfaced the lake but did not see her pop up too. He dove into the frigid waters and saw her floating beneath the water flailing about, her gown seemed to be caught between two rocks embedded in the ground beneath the water.

He swam to her, ripped the hem off of the torturing gown, and pulled her up to the surface of the water. Her body was limp and turning a slight shade of blue while he swam them to the shore of the lake. Inuyasha wasting no time began to press on her chest and blow air into her mouth hoping she would take the air he gave her. Fearing the worst was to happen and he would have to explain to her family the situation. Finally she started to cough up water and sputtered for air.

"Can you hear me? Wench! Can you understand me?" he asked trying to put his face in her vision while her eyes fluttered open slowly. "What's your name?" he asked fervently trying to decipher where he could take her poor helpless body should she not make it.

Kagome felt like she was in haze. A gruff voice had called out to her. Asking her things she didn't understand. Everything sounded fuzzy but soon it was becoming clearer. Her head ached and her body sore from the fall. The migraine began to pierce her senses right behind her eyes.

"Stop yelling it hurts when you yell" she said finally speaking. As she turned and coughed up the remaining water in her lungs he held her by her hair gently stroking it in apology for yelling.

"What's your name?" he softly demanded as he gradually lifted her up to a seated position. Their horses were drinking by the lake happily unaware of the wet couple.

"Higurashi. Kagome, my name is KA GO ME" she poked him in the chest with each syllable. Kagome stood up swiftly and smoothed her dress around her legs as it clung like a second skin to her body showing him her delicious curves and nipples hard as pebbles through the soft material. Inuyasha stood up as well shifting his trousers to accommodate his growing member that strained against him.

"Why did you ride straight towards me?" Kagome alleged, biting her lip as she shivered from the breeze.

Inuyasha quickly took command of the situation by rubbing his hands up and down her arms to create warmth in her body against the cool morning air. "Why did you not move when I called to you!" he barked at her.

His touch on her arm made her skin tingle with deliberate sensations that made her quake deep in her loins but she would not back down from this fight.

"Me! What about you? Huh? I mean why charge directly at me and then be surprised you ran into me?" her teeth lightly pressing on her bottom lip as she turned more into his touch.

_So my siren is feisty_ he mused. It was not often he found a girl so full of fire and passion in this village, it may be easier than he thought to persuade her to his bed he had decided.

_How I wish I was biting on that lip. _ He inhaled a breath of sweetness and realized it was like she was dripping with sweet honey but more importantly she was pure. Pure meant danger. Pure led to innocence and misunderstanding of sexual wants. He released his hands off her body immediately.

"Feh. What do I care as long as you did not die you are fine. Why don't you run home to your mother and father now Miss and stay away from this lake." He huffed as he remounted his horse and rode back off into the tree line.

Kagome stood in the clearing flabbergasted unable to process logically his reaction. One minute this gorgeous man was practically holding her in his arms and the next she is thrust away like a leper.

_Of course he let you go look at you. You are nothing compared to the women he could surround himself with. Stop trying to live the fantasy you know is not possible _she scolded herself.

She pet Kirara on the nose and lifted herself into the saddle and began the long ride back home.

Later in the evening Inuyasha found himself pacing in the drawing room of Miroku's small manor. His Uncle Mushin moving slowly from the doorway to lead him to the living area to wait with him while Miroku tended to the horses and Sango helped their housekeeper in the kitchen.

He could not get his mind off that fiery strong-willed girl from the lake this morning. Her face as she poked his chest annunciating every delicious syllable of her name burned into his brain and he wondered what those lips would look like after being drawn into a heated kiss or to nibble the lip she tortured this morning.

Another distraction was needed to quell his thoughts so he visited his friend to discuss the invitation to his brother's impending doom. _Or marriage as some may call it. _

Uncle Mushin was not looking well Inuyasha had noticed. His hands shook almost constantly and his eyes seemed to be more dull than normal. Maybe he was bored as well with this society life. Maybe he wanted to be free and explore the world. As grateful as he was to Miroku for supporting him in his age maybe he would be happier poor and free from society living on the land.

Finally his friend had joined him. Miroku ran his hand through his long hair and pulled into a ponytail as he made his way to the mini table with the bottles of amber liquor and crystal glasses.

"Would you like a drink old friend?" Miroku asked him knowing that his friend could use one after the invite he had received in the mail assuring him a visit from his oldest friend sometime in this evening.

"Yes I think I should need one after the frustrating day I have had." Inuyasha mused about the girl whose touch on his arm had completely undone his mood and shook his head of the memory.

"So I assume you have heard of his nuptials" Miroku sat in the red arm chair across from the gentleman and his Uncle left the room to retire away from the rowdy men.

Inuyasha nearly spit out his drink in exasperation.

"Yes I did. I will not be attending" Inuyasha set down his drink readying for his friend's attack on his personal habits and family values.

"Ok" Miroku said smiling knowingly.

Inuyasha stared at his friend whose posture was confident but not aggressive. Seemingly comfortable in the situation as though he expected a child's tantrum. _Sesshomaru's wedding to a human is a little unsettling. That he could finally forgive humans but not his own brother must be eating at him _Miroku pondered.

Once again sipping from his brandy glass and crossing his legs uncomfortably. "What do you mean ok?"

"I mean that if you don't want to attend I will not force you. It is your family this woman is entering and I only think that you should be there to witness it for yourself, but if you don't go then that's fine too" Miroku replied.

"You are damn right it is fine. I will do what I please and I do not need your condescension" Inuyasha declared standing and crossing the room to the beverage table again hastily filling his glass with more brandy.

"Something tells me this is more than about your brother's wedding"

"Half-brother's" Inuyasha rudely interjected as he took a long swig from his brandy glass letting the alcohol burn his throat and warm his body.

Miroku nodded in respect, "Forgive me, half-brother's wedding."

Inuyasha set his glass on the table and cracked his knuckles against his thigh trying to forget the image of her perfect bosom framing against the cold wet cloth of her dress. Her tantalizing smiles while her hair was free from pins lying in the sun. _I could wake up to that smile everyday…_

"I do not want to be married" he said quietly.

Miroku was taken aback by the sudden change in conversation. _Since when was marriage an issue for him…_ he wondered.

"Why? What is so wrong with finding someone who makes you happy?"

"I do not want to wish to be forced into a marriage proposal. I shall never be imprisoned against my will to another" Inuyasha looked away from his friend's judging gaze. "It's just that I wouldn't want to be forced into a match that does not work. I like my life the way it is and I don't want to be shackled to any wench". _It doesn't matter if I want her…. I will not ruin an innocent woman._

"You know I never expected to marry anyone Inuyasha. I never thought I would feel this way about a woman. Especially with my lifestyle of barmaids and tavern girls but I found someone who excited me every second who I couldn't get my mind off of. Now I am happier than I have ever been. I only wish you had the same joy." Miroku confessed honestly gazing in the direction of the grand kitchen where his beautiful wife was playfully giggling with their pregnant housekeeper Rin.

Miroku understood his aversion to marriage and why Inuyasha never laid with an innocent woman after Kikyo ripped out the rest of his heart. His heritage has brought undue prejudice and he is afraid he will not find anyone willing to accept him for his demon side.

Suddenly a knock at the door had Sango yelling in the house "I'll get it! I'll get it!"

The brunette raced across the house and flung open the front door and pulled another girl into a hug. Inuyasha peered around Sango and realized it was Kagome. His heart started beating a million miles a minute but his face held a sincere interest in the guest apparently joining them for the evening.

The two women walked arm in arm into the formal living room with the gentleman. His mind in a trance as she swayed her hips gracefully while walking in step with her sister, as she passed his chair Inuyasha let out a long breath he had not realized he had been holding. Miroku gave him an inquisitive look.

"Look who decided to join us for supper!" Sango exclaimed giving her sister's hand a squeeze before sitting on the couch with her husband.

"Ah yes, it is good to see you Miss Kagome please take a seat. Dinner should be ready soon". Miroku ignoring his friend's odd behavior, "Do you know my friend Lord Takahashi?"

Inuyasha swallowed his brandy hard in his throat to feel the bite at the end of his sip and gathered up all his charm and offered her a dazzling smile.

He sauntered over to Kagome relishing the uncomfortable gaze received when he took her hand gently. Heat flowed from their finger tips and he could hear her pulse racing. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Higurashi."

"The pleasure is mine Lord Takahashi," Kagome smiled demurely at him as he took a seat in the chair across from her.

All the delicious smells were welcoming after such a long day. Kagome rubbed the back of her neck that was slightly sore from the fall that morning. Sango's housekeeper Rin had prepared a mini feast and the food placed beautifully on the table.

She had made all of her favorites tonight in exchange for some of the honey cream that soothed her many aches during her pregnancy.

Everyone passed the dishes around and spread butter on the warm French loaves. Rin spooned large quantities of Shepard's pie onto each individual plate and winked at Kagome when she added an extra scoop.

Inuyasha started his usual unmannerly shoveling of food into his mouth and scarfing. Miroku laughed at a joke Sango told him. The happiness brightly shown on her sister's face and a clamor of jealousy resonated deep within her. A longing she shook off and remembered her work helping people and the fulfillment it brought her.

The man sitting across from her seemed so unpolished and so much less regal than she always pictured him normally in her fantasies. In a way he seemed more real to her now, charming and unkempt. He looked up at her mouth full of food and straightened his posture and carefully cleaned some gravy from the corner of his mouth with his napkin.

_What I wouldn't give to be kissing that corner of his mouth. Or any part of his mouth really. _

She shook her head slightly as if to shake off the feelings of lust directed at the handsome man whose golden eyes seemed to be calculating her every move.

Kagome swirled the fork and tasted the hot gravy potatoes flavors dancing across her tongue. An involuntarily moan escaped her. The food was so sinfully delicious she hardly took notice of her pleasure filled noise until she opened her eyes to reveal Lord Takahashi's frenzied gaze.

Inuyasha couldn't stop his ears from ringing with the sounds of her moans of satisfaction. He pictured her sprawled in the grass, moans like a chorus in the air while his mouth devoured her body and bringing her close enough to the brink of pure ecstasy when the sound of Rin asking if he cared for another helping interrupted his train of thought. Politely declining he turned his attention to the innocent vixen seated across from him.

"Do you always moo like a calf while eating your meal?" he teased her relishing her adorable angry pout.

Immediately she sat up a little straighter embarrassed by her lack of manners but equally annoyed at his attitude. _Who does he think he is? _

"Do you always look like you are shoveling your food during your meal Lord Takahashi?" she countered ignoring her sisters obviously annoyed stare.

Miroku sought to ease the growing tension between the two quarrelers caught in a staring match. "I am just glad to see you both enjoy the meal so much" he added hoping to break the ice.

Kagome shook her head away from Inuyasha and focused on more pleasant conversation.

"I am just so glad that Rin made all of my favorites tonight in exchange for the honey cream" Kagome added taking another bite of the scrumptious pie.

"How is the cream formulating my dear Kagome?" Miroku asked her receiving a hard hit in the arm from his wife.

"Wonderful actually thanks for asking Miroku." Kagome brightened that someone was finally taking interest in her work besides her younger brother, earning her a pointed stare from her sister. _So much for family support. When will she ever let it go that we are not interested in constant social graces?_

"Miss Kagome did you happen to bring any of that honey cream for me?" Uncle Mushin inquired disregarding the couple's exchange.

Kagome smiled politely. "Yes I did, remind me before I leave to grab it out of my saddlebag."

"What is the honey for old man?" Inuyasha gruffly asked focusing his eyes on Uncle Mushin instead of the seductive temptress across from him.

"It is not honey. It is honey cream that warms and soothes my aches in my back. Takes away all the pain from the daily activities" he said with a smile on his face beaming towards Kagome as though she were an angel.

"Why would she bring you the honey cream? Why can't you just pick it up from the healer in town old man?" Inuyasha jested with him. Knowing Uncle Mushin has had his eye on the town's healer for decades but never has courted her.

"Lord Takahashi, I make the cream myself with the assistance from my younger brother Souta. It is an experiment I have been working on for the past couple of years."

Inuyasha observed her as she spoke more about the cream and all the people she has helped with its use. Hey eyes shining like gems passion pouring out of her soul while she explained how she figured out that honey could be used for more than tea and cakes.

Kagome spoke of her passions for science and learning what other medicinal practices could be used to heal ailments from normal household items. Sango's eyes glazed over and Miroku fiddled with his dessert but Inuyasha was enraptured. She stated freely and did not worry that the subject was unconventional or boring her older sister.

No woman he has ever known showed any interest in helping others heal as Kagome did. Hell, no woman had ever shown any interest in anything other than parties, gossip, and husbands in his presence typically. She was like a cool breeze through a dusty old house. Refreshing and enchanting while she blushed at the further compliments from Uncle Mushin. His heart pounded when she placed a fallen hair behind her ear. _What I wouldn't give to nibble on that lobe_ _and whisper my exact intentions for her into the delicate shell._

"Kagome this is not proper conversation for the supper table" Sango reminded her and lightly kicked her leg under the table to shush her from further awkwardness.

"Science is not exactly a normal ladies interest" he stated but instantly regretted as her face fell from its previous joy to a look of remembrance and solemn resolution.

"That is true Lord Takahashi; however I am not usually grouped in with normal ladies" Kagome said quietly and began to sip the peppermint tea in front of her to distract from his probing looks.

_How could I imagine he would be any different than any other man? No man could understand such a fascination. There is no use pining for what will never be. _

"Never the less, it sounds very beneficial and I know I could use some after my rides. Especially this morning" he replied earnestly hoping to return her smile as it did light the room in the dim evening.

"What happened to you this morning Inuyasha? Miroku asked helping Rin clear the table of the left over dishes.

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled knowingly at each other.

"Just a slight fall Miroku nothing too serious" Inuyasha spat out quickly before Kagome could answer with some remark about his lake adventure.

"I am sure we could have some made for you by tomorrow afternoon" Kagome rose from her seat and grabbed a stack of used plates at the end of the table.

"Tomorrow afternoon would be perfect. Could you come by around 3?"

"3 will be fine as long as we can make it to the beekeepers before noon". Kagome followed Miroku and Sango into the kitchen leaving Inuyasha to reconsider his invitation. _As long as her younger brother accompanies her it will remain a chaperoned visit._ _Nothing can happen on a chaperoned visit. Besides, I could use some of the cream she offered for my back from the fall. It does not mean I want her for more than that…_

**Please Review! I would love to hear what everyone thinks of this story so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **

**I am sorry it has been a long time since I updated. My dad got bit by a spider and it was infected with a flesh eating bacteria and he had to go into emergency surgery and so I needed some time to stay home and help him while he was recovering at home after surgery. After that it was my birthday weekend so I went out of town to see some friends and someone very special to me. Then I went on a lot interviews and got my first real post undergraduate job. **

**I have been working on the story slowly as much as I can but I wanted to make sure this chapter was heading in the right direction of the story. **

**There are now links to pictures of the clothes they will be wearing in my profile for this chapter some of the next.**

**Taking longer with this story I had my special someone go back and edit all three chapters for grammar issues. **

**Your reviews, favorites, and follows have really been encouraging and I am so glad that y'all have been so supportive. **

**Read Enjoy Review!**

Chapter 3

Souta noticed Kagome's hands fidgeting all morning. She constantly had to be holding a beaker or writing a chart or drumming fingers along her thigh in contemplation. Her usual demeanor was calm and collected, though this change had upset the balance in their laboratory. Attention to detail of the formula they were concocting had supremely focused her which was not peculiar, but her reactions to the formula when it was not warming unfailingly were enraged.

_I have to get this one right. I will not be a laughingstock to that pompous idiot. He only wants this cream because I got too emotional at dinner and I will not accept pity from anyone, especially him! _She pondered while filling the vile up again and rubbing a small amount on her aching shoulders.

Sleep did not come easily that night. Most nights she could read a couple of books left behind from her grandfather's library of foreign cultures and their native customs then promptly fall asleep. He had a vast collection from his professorship at Cambridge and there were many impressive findings that caught interest. Unfortunately, last night she could find no peace in the books. Although certain findings caught her interest nothing engrossed her more than imagining Lord Takahashi's lips upon hers. A fantasy of him before their lake encounters were entailed of yearning looks or perhaps dances, but now that she had felt his fingers caressing her arms spreading warmth to her body, her imaginary trysts became more stimulatingly sensual.

Lord Takahashi's charming smile was imprinted in her mind. His signature crooked smirk while they argued over the sounds she made at the dinner table. Despite their mutual connection of Miroku and Sango, she was nowhere near his league and there was no chance of him courting her. Why did his behavior agitate her nerves, provoke her social indecency stooping to argue among others. _Although his pride may have been hurt in the fall of the morning I doubt he was overly taxed of the idea that she may explain his need for the cream. _

The manner in which he ate was truly atrocious! Maybe it was his terrible social graces that deterred him from the Ton. There was much doubt in that, she knew from previous encounters that he was socially versed studying with many gentlemen at the University that her Grandfather taught at. Lord Takahashi was a teaching aid to her grandfather for several months before suddenly leaving the University after graduation. Her grandfather had not been pleased that his star pupil wished to return to the country so abruptly, only mentioning Lord Takahashi's cavalier attitude towards deadlines before his recent retirement.

Her sister Kikyo now lived in Cambridge at the house that her grandfather used to reside in during his professorship. Growing up as the oldest she had the most pressure to marry well for the sake of her family. Rarely did she see her sister struggle with perfection. Kikyo had even insisted on a more educated man and used her connections at Cambridge to find a husband suited to her social tastes. During a visit with her grandfather the social climber had snagged up a husband to seal her fate in the Ton and kept in the city most of the year.

Later on Kagome resented the comparison between them, the shame from her parents that she was not as "socially accomplished" as her sister was. She loved her sister dearly but she was relieved to hear that she would remain in Cambridge after her marriage. Rarely would she come home to visit family for the holiday season or for major town festivals or socialite parties. A family friend was hosting another lavish homecoming soirée tonight and it was unlikely that Kikyo would miss it.

"Why are you behaving more abnormally than usual?" Souta swiveled around the bright girl twirling a wavy tendril around her pointer finger, pulling harder on the strand when the next cream sample was met with a scowl unmatched in even her most frustrating lab days.

"The formula is not performing with the honey" The perfect crescents left in the wake of nervous biting on the pillows of her lips couldn't pull her out of her thoughts. Grabbing the next test tube filled off the shelf she carefully pouring the honey into the mixture, and combining the two substances evenly in the beaker, she began rolling up the sleeve of her green dress. With 4 precise drops of the formula onto her arm fingers massaging into her skin. If only she could forget the way Lord Takahashi had stroked her arms by the lake yesterday morning.

"Have you written Kikyo to send us the books from Grandpa's Library?" Souta began straightening some papers that had been ruffled all over their shared oak desk. Formulas scribbled all over the forgotten notes and books including some history books from his grandfather's collection left over from their older sisters last delivery.

Kagome absently sighing as the formula stings her skin once again. She began to write faster in the journal as Souta approached her to take the book out of her hands and demand her to explain herself. He stopped as she slowed her hand to draw one lone paper a tiny heart casually doodled only to ferociously cross it out when he drew nearer.

Swallowing a large amount of dust in the air while his proximity drew nearer coughing to regain her composure, "Not yet but I promise to do so as soon as we return from the ball tonight if she does not attend". She slammed the book shut and returned it to the bookcase on the left side of the meager laboratory space. Swirling around on her ankle and pulling on the loose strand she contemplated her next formula sample to test.

"I doubt she will attend even if it is for our dearest friends. Those books could be the key to a breakthrough" Souta pressed upon her nerves as he continued to tidy their work space. While he was more clean and efficient in his work she preferred an organized chaos, a central theme in most of their disagreements.

_This is just as important to him as it is to me. The formula working is our only way to achieve our dreams of seeing the world outside of this countryside. Without it we are two people lost in a sea of empty unfulfilled souls and no hope of rescue. I cannot allow all of our work to be in vain when we are so close to completion. _

Holding his arm towards her with his freshly pressed sleeve rolled up to his elbows she once again removed the test tube full of formula and dropped 4 more precise dots upon his arm, "I know Souta. I am the one who decided to explore other sources." No doubt the wrinkles in his sleeve could not compare to the furrow of her brow when he shook his head indicating the formula did not react properly again.

Kagome wrote in a different journal the results of the previous two formulas. Finally closing the last journal and placing it on the shelf she made her way over to the desk and sat in the wooden chair. Placing her elbows on the table clasping her hands towards the heavens, she rested her head against them almost in a prayer like position. She remained silent for several moments before she heard a distant whinny of the horses being brought to their family barn just a few yards from their laboratory.

"Have you tried adding more honeycomb and less raw honey?" He asked soothingly this time sitting on the cleaned off desk and resting his fisted hand on his knee trying to mask his impatience with the experiments results and figure out why his sister was so resolute.

Lifting her face towards him and away from her still clasped fingers he noticed the dark look in her eyes. Her hair usually unkempt was haphazardly twisted in a side braid that frizzed at the crown of her head. Paleness graced her features as though she had not slept all night.

He was so used to her cheery smile and soft features illuminating the dreary laboratory with positive hopes for each untested tube but today even the best was not perfect enough for her.

"Of course, but I have adjusted the formula one hundred times. Something isn't right." Kagome drew a long breath in and shrugged her shoulders. She did not want to reveal to her younger brother of her anxiety of seeing Lord Takahashi. Facing him after the previous night's reminder of who she is and what people expect of her. _ I know what I am to expect out of life and it does not include a lover, but I can't help the yearning desire to touch and be touched by a man. I need to focus my talents on my work instead. _

Souta shook his head slightly… _you are not just speaking of the formula my dear sister_. Walking towards the hutch containing the test tubes with the most successful formulas made. Picking the tube labeled serum 120 off of the shelf and mixing a small amount of the fresh honey and 4 more precise drops onto his right forearm, then massaging the lotion delighted him as it retained its soothing heat longer than the hybrid they were working on today.

Suddenly she saw a tube being waved in her line of view. "This is the best tested formula we have Kagome. Let us leave with carriage before we miss the appointment with Lord Takahashi."

Standing from her big yellow desk chair she unbraided the twist around the nape of her neck and tussled the curls through her long fingers slightly massaged her neck. "Lord Takahashi will be expecting me, I mean us." She stopped suddenly while making her mistake. _Did he hear me?_ Hurried away from the laboratory and crossing the yard quickly staying several paces in front of her nosy brother.

"Are you well sister? Maybe you should have a lie down. I could send my apologies to Lord Takahashi if you wish." He goaded her testing her reaction following her into the house while she roamed around the house looking for her brown boots and leather satchel.

Annoyed with his intrusions she regained her composure. "My wits are perfectly intact Souta but thank you for your concern" She huffed at him pulling pins from her drawer in the vanity delicately pulling her waves into a side fishtail braid quickly missing a few strands of wavy tendrils. Souta watched her fingers shaking doing her hair and grumbling about showing him and this better work.

"I do not believe you are well. You are as pale as a ghost." He studied her figure to check for signs of fatigue. Perhaps he had harassed her too far this morning. If she faints in the presence of the Lord like many girls certainly pretended to his mother would never forgive him for taxing her. Their mother was already goading him for details of this visit undoubtedly surprised that her plain daughter and unseemly son earned an invitation to the elusive manor.

_I can keep this visit professional and quick. Lord Takahashi and I have rarely spoken and there is nothing to fear from his rogue reputation with Souta by my side. My worrying has inconvenienced our laboratory time and now has made him suspicious of my aversions. _

"Sleep eluded me worrying about the heat…..for the formula"_ This stops now. I refuse to be one of those girls to fall weak in the knees at the feet of that insufferable man. No matter how much I wonder about his luscious full lips or his sculpted muscled arms he lifted me in or his gentle touch….. Oh bother…_

"I am sorry for pressuring you my dear sister. Will you ever forgive me for being such a brute?"

As Kagome yanked the final strands into the braid Souta patted her on the head slightly earning him a cheeky stare.

"Souta don't be silly, you have not made me ill. I shall be fine." He grabbed her hand to lead her through the old wooden door frame and crossing the yard with her looking at the majestic woods in the distance with wonder.

Watching Kagome with curiosity as she stared out to the path towards the lake, "Promise you will get rest before the ball tonight" he quietly demanded.

Kagome turned back to him and stomped into the carriage, "I swear."

Slumber had graced the lord that night; his thoughts were enraptured with Kagome. Nothing could cure his insomnia just as nothing could cure his musings of untamed beauty plaguing his thoughts. All he could hear was her moans echoing in his sensitive ears. Unbridled delight emitted from perfectly shaped lips. Wishing he could pleasure her until she groaned ecstasy over and over again.

Memories of her dress clinging to her curves had him tossing and turning. No matter how many manuscripts he ruffled through or pots of hot tea all he could do is fantasize about the charismatic vixen seated across from him at dinner that very evening. _If I could I would ravish her body and feel myself buried deep within her but it is not useful to ponder on things that will not be_. Passionate scenes of their future lovemaking had tortured his mind all night when he awoke the next morning his member was so stiff he couldn't move for an hour.

It was highly inappropriate to think of her in that way. She was a proper young lady no longer his unknown forest nymph. Sure her family may not be supportive of her aspirations but he knew the difficulties of wanting more from life than duty.

Tales of his father's conquests before taking the title of Lord were infamous in his mother's bed time stories. When he was older she spoke of his bravery and courage to stand up for their beliefs of equality and for love. Those characteristics were buried deep inside, but after being alone for most of his life except his constant friendship with Miroku, he'd learned to be more practical in his life. He loved his freedom of quiet peace in his life and avoided socializing with women outside of taverns.

That meant no seducing innocents like Miss Higurashi.

Finally calming down his raging hormones he reminded himself what a pest she had been last night that there would be no relationship between them when he could barely stand to be in the same room with her. Warm chocolate eyes that showed every emotion to him no matter what polite mask she wore around her family. Her anger excited him in a way he couldn't explain. The way she kept pushing his buttons made him want to rip off hers. How could a girl make him so infatuated and infuriated at the same time?

Feeling more confident in his decision for this to be nothing more than a proper social call he began to direct the house staff on tasks needing to be done. His chef Shippo was making some light sandwiches for lunch and then tarts for the guests should they be hungry during their visit. Kaede was dusting the living areas and the grand foyer. Not knowing what to expect of Kagome's younger brother part of him wished that the chaperone would have to cancel but knew she would never arrive without an escort.

_I will be a gentleman and treat this as nothing more than a polite obligation and once it is over I will go back to my routine of manuscripts, riding, and quiet. _

Butterflies raging in her stomach as the carriage drove closer to the beginning of Lord Takashi's property. Wheels on the cobblestone clicked and clacked along as the carriage rode down the road. The rolling hills were starting to fill with the beautiful blooms of springtime. The fragrant scents of the flowers immediately created a pleasant ride to the carriage despite her nerves. She twirled the loose curls around her pointer finger pulling harder when a thought of the drops of water rolling off of Lord Takashi's sculpted muscles.

White stone manor with a vibrant red roof peaked around the front gardens green ivy sneaking around the top story windows. Large breakfast nook window facing the front of the house gave it a more charming feel than expected. Beautiful trees lined the edges of the hills.

Kagome and Souta stepped out of the carriage and were greeted by an older woman with long silver hair pulled into a ponytail and an eye patch over her left eye. Leading them into the formal drawing room and leaving them to find Lord Takahashi. Beautiful paintings hung in the wall of family portraits and landscapes. Kagome was admiring them when she felt his presence in the room before seeing him.

Snapping back to reality when her brother introduced himself with a bow followed by a strong handshake "Hello Lord Takahashi I am Souta Higurashi Kagome's younger brother. You have a lovely home".

Inuyasha sized him up, Souta seemed like a genuine boy coming of age and good-mannered despite his older sister's influences on his likings for laboratory work. "Thank you, it was left to my devises after my mother had passed".

"Is that your mother?" Kagome stood in front of a portrait of a lady in her middle age wearing a blue dress complimenting her dark onyx hair flowing around her shoulders and holding onto a big bouquet of daisies.

"Yes" Inuyasha replied his voice tainted with sadness.

Kagome looked closely at the woman whose smile seemed brighter than the colors of her royal blue dress, her happiness and love jumping through the oils on the canvas. "She is very beautiful"

"You are looking quite lovely today as well Miss Higurashi. Let us proceed to the living area my chef has prepared a number of delicacies to amuse your taste buds." Inuyasha turned away from the painting. Kagome and Souta soon followed him to a sunnier room near the backside of the house. Kaede brought in the strawberry tarts that Shippo had baked for them this morning. Secretly hoping the sweets would entice the sounds of pleasure from his temptress.

After a bit of small talk of the weather and the upcoming party this evening they all were served tea in white porcelain cups to highlight the pastries.

"Kagome did you happen to bring that cream? I no longer need it" Inuyasha watched as Kagome's eyes flamed but her expression remained composed taking a longer sip from her tea.

"I did happen to bring it with me although I am happy to hear you are no longer in need of relief"

_Oh Kagome you have no idea what kind of relief I need from you… _

"My housekeeper Kaede mentioned that she needs something to relieve her arthritis pain" Inuyasha took a casual sip of his before stuffing a whole tart in his mouth, his gruesome table manners showing face yet again.

The gentleman exchanging pleasantries while Kagome sipped on the earl grey tea before finally Kagome fished around in her leather satchel for the jar of honey cream. Kagome set the jar on the tea table between them his eyes following her movements carefully while discussing the languages he had learned at Cambridge discovering both loves of French. _I am glad Souta has found someone to speak so freely with even if it is Inuyasha; I mean Lord Takahashi. _

Inuyasha let out a hearty laugh at some witticism Souta had spewed in his flawless French. "Would you like a tour of the gallery Souta? There are some French Impressionists paintings I think you may like."

The art collection was superb as was the rest of the manor which he had led them on a tour of. At the mention of a large library Kagome was instantly fascinated. Inuyasha tried to remain impartial to the girl but her quick wit kept him on edge. Not a state he was used to feeling around a proper lady.

He decided that he oblige her desire to see his library at some point in the tour of the manor knowing how happy it would make her. The brother was quiet at first but once broken from his shell he seemed like a bright young man suited to travel.

Towards the end of the tour Kagome tried to avoid eye contact with their handsome tour guide. His interesting family heritage and history in the house explained more of his family's past but he did not reveal much about himself to them. Reluctance was something she understood when it came to strangers. The less you have said to someone the less likely they would find you unbearable or insufferable to be around.

"Lord Takahashi is Shippo around the manor today? I have something from Rin to give him" Souta explained.

"Yes he is. I shall show you the direction to the kitchen, Miss Higurashi if you would like to view my library it is the door on your right side at the end of the hallway." With that Lord Takahashi walked away with Souta in the opposite direction. Part of her wanted him to search through the books together but it is best they would not be left alone together or it would mean her ruin if a passing servant would see.

Rows and stacks of old books covered in dust and freshly bound books unopened adorned the continuous shelves of Lord Takahashi's library. Kagome wandered the room delighting in his wide selection and finding a surprisingly large section on travel and history. The leather covers a small comfort grazed along her finger tips until she came upon a section that startled her, Medicinal.

Gazing at the large medical journals and dictionaries one book caught her eye, Herbal Remedies for the Home. Of course it was on the top shelf she frowned searching for a stool_. Knowing him, he most likely never needs a stool his height proving an advantage in this situation. I can do this I don't need a man to do this for me I am resourceful. _

She stepped on the first shelf of the book case careful not to jostle any of the books. Holding onto the third shelf with a vice grip she released one hand and stretched to the fifth shelf, _almost there just a little more. _

Then her hand started slipping from the third shelf and suddenly she was falling through the air towards the ground only to be blocked by the chest of Lord Takahashi.

After guiding the young man to the kitchens he left the two boys to catch up on life and Shippo's impending fatherhood; Inuyasha walked into the library and noticed his vixen reaching for a book high on the shelf. Trying to avert his eyes from her supple breasts straining against the fabric of her dress he noticed that her foot started to slide off the narrow step. His demon instincts racing to her falling figure she fell rapidly against him. Her body so close to his was tantalizing to his heightened senses. _Does she always smell of sweet honey and lavender? _

The heat radiated between them as he pulled her closer. Her eyes involuntarily closed to savor this brief moment of pleasure and a soft groan escaped her lips. _Lord knows I will never experience anything closer than this with him again I may as well enjoy it. _

Depositing her to the ground he stepped back slightly allowing her room to turn and face him. Reaching above her and slowly sliding the book from the shelf his arms coming closer around her as they dropped to her sides and handed her the book.

Both too entranced to move from their shared space in the dark corner of his library. Soft breathing was all that could escape them for a good minute.

"You should be more careful Miss Higurashi" Inuyasha's golden eyes bore into hers for a fleeting instant she saw desire soon replaced with a playful twinkle and his trademark smirk showing his fang peaking over his lower lip. The same lip she had dreamed of sampling the taste of all night in her fantasies of their love making.

"I am not one who normally requires being rescued although it has been a habit of our interactions this week Lord Takahashi" Kagome replied with a heated look reminding him of their conversation last night.

"Call me Inuyasha", Kagome looked skeptical so he pressed her further "I insist it's the least I can do putting you in danger all week".

Kagome smiled delicately saying his name slow and sensual like tasting a new dessert "Inuyasha,"she let the name linger on her tongue like a delicious flavor "I would appreciate no more need for heroics".

The sound of his name was still ringing in his ears like a call to his youkai blood to make her scream that name through the night. Cursing his heightened hanyou senses for this delectable creature in front of him was sending him into a dizzying spell of lust. Her shallow breathing, heartbeat is racing, blush decorating the curve of her face, biting her lower lip till it became plump from abuse, scent honeyed and innocent drawing him in to lose control in her warmth. _How is it that this innocent girl has awakened my desires so intensely?_

A curl had been let loose of her braid and hung in her face. Inuyasha couldn't help his hand from taking that strand of hair between two fingers, twirling, and delighting in its silky texture before returning it behind the gentle shell of her ear. His fingertips lightly touch the lobe sending a tingle up her spine. Hyper aware of his touch a bright flush covered her freckled cheeks turning her head slightly as he caressed the curve of her face. Two fingers under her chin pushing up slightly so she would meet his gaze.

Time slowed for the couple lost in a perfect picture of a passionate embrace. _Just one taste of her and I shall be satisfied._ Kagome's eyes fluttered closed savoring the feel of this virile man touching her as tenderly slowly leaning his lips down towards hers_._

Suddenly he paused before his warmth had left her skin; the illusion shattered _I must not behave as a green schoolboy and show some control. I know one taste of her could never be enough. Then I would have ruined her chances of a future and been roped into a marriage based on one moment of attraction. _He pulled away dropping his hands to his sides and his face returning to its normal tense cold mask of faultlessness.

Kagome stepped further from him and into the bookcase causing two books to drop from the shelf beside her. Flushed with embarrassment of the situation and her clumsiness she mumbled something about seeing herself out before walking past him and out of the library before he could say another word.

Finding Souta with Shippo in the kitchen of the manor preparing dinner for Lord Takahashi she informed them of the carriage's departure in five minutes time as their driver prepared the horses. Souta noticed that when she climbed into the carriage she appeared more solemn than when she arrived.

That night there was a social soiree at Lord Kouga and Lady Ayame's manor. The vast grey stone manor was lit with lanterns from the Far East. Tonight was a celebration of safe returns. Lord Kouga had been visiting the Far East of China looking into possible tea plantations to invest in.

Menus had to be arranged, flowers purchased musical groups auditioned and chosen, silver polished, and the garden trimmed. The flowers were all in bloom and all of the colors accented the beautiful gowns swishing along the lawn. Gentleman in their finest dress clothes accompanied the fine young ladies across the dance floor of the spacious ballroom.

Kagome meandered up the pathway to the manor with her family in tow wearing her favorite pastel lavender A line gown with handmade lace overlay and silk ribbon tying into a perfect ribbon in the back. Her hair was swept up in a twisted pile of curls at the nape of her neck. In the flurry of observations she hardly noticed Sango grasping her arm and leading her inside to join the rest of the family.

Ayame's mother and Kagome's mother grew up next door to each other in this village and they had all been friends since they were kids. Although Kagome wasn't pleased to be at a social gathering still in a sour mood from the events of the afternoon, she was looking forward to seeing her dear friend.

As a child Ayame was one of the only people who could break her out of the library and introduced her to the woods. She taught Kagome to swim in the lake and they would take turns riding on Kirara in the fields surrounding the village. Her love of adventure and exploring new places had come from Ayame, they had dreamed of exploring the world together.

All ladies were expected to grow up eventually; Ayame married a man that was considered a good match. At first they did not seem happy about the arranged marriage, Kouga would go off on adventures too far off lands and she resented his freedom. Then they became friends and soon enough they fell in love. Now when Kouga left for his trips for months Ayame missed him more than anything so they decided to celebrate with a lavish party each time he came home safely to her.

Upon entering the manor their coats were taken to coat check and Ayame and Kouga were welcoming their guests in the foyer. Ayame was dressed in a rose and tan striped ball gown that made her fiery red hair stand out. They politely greeted the whole family and thanked them for coming. Whispering something into Kouga's ear he smiled and kissed her on the cheek before Ayame departed from the receiving line and joined her friend.

"Kagome I hardly recognized you. You are stunning in this dress, who knows maybe we can finally find you a husband tonight" she strolled out to the outdoor terrace seeking a quieter place to catch up with her friend.

"I wish you wouldn't jest about such trivial matters you know very well it is unlikely I will catch the interest of anyone while my two sisters are around" Kagome resigned fidgeting with her fingers and biting on her lower lip.

Ayame hated to see her friend feeling so defeated. Her beauty was undeniable although Kagome was not a conventional beauty like her sisters she often did get passed over by gentlemen. They considered her odd for her interests and lack of social ease but this time would be different. _Now that Sango was married it was Kagome's turn in the spot light whether she wants it or not and I am determined to make sure she has a chance to shine tonight_, Ayame thought as she squeezed her friend's hand in reassurance.

"Tonight shall be different; I have a feeling that tonight will turn out wonderful if you give it a chance to be. Plus I have some good news for you" she grinned eagerly.

"Share your news with me, I would love to hear how boring it must be to be married" she teased.

"Well as you know Kouga and I have been dreaming of a large family to fill this house with and we have finally decided to start trying to have a child" Ayame spoke merrily.

Kagome hugged her friend tightly, "They will be the most amazing children Ayame, and I am so thrilled for you."

"It makes me so overjoyed to hear you say so Kagome" she wiped away a tear and released her from the hug. "Now I must rejoin my guests; promise to try and have a wonderful time tonight. Don't you dare be a wallflower it is time to bloom" she exclaimed before gliding back inside leaving Kagome with her thoughts.

Inuyasha mingled with the men outside on the outer terrace smoking rolled hemp leaves Kouga had brought home with him from China. The dizzying effect was welcomed after this afternoon's events.

_How could I lose control so easily? She is just like every other girl in this village and I shall not be drawn in like moth to a flame. If it is only her body I desire I will make a trip to the tavern next week to relieve some of this ache. _

_I wish it was only her body I desired. Why does she have to be so captivating?_

That's when he saw her on the far side of the terrace in the shadows, a picture of splendor in the night looking lovely in the pale moonlight. Her hair looked shiny and soft, large supple breasts accented by the modest v of her neckline. How he wanted to explore her creamy bosoms covered by the flowing gown with his hands and worships the soft curves of her skin. How was it that this girl was the one to turn his blood aflame more than any woman he had ever seen including Kikyo?

The stars were nothing compared to the gleam in his eyes. How was it that she could feel his presence before she even saw he was on the balcony? His ears twitched slightly in the direction of the conversing gentlemen but he seemed distracted from their banter. Was it possible he pondered their moment of desire as she was?

_As long as I live I will never forget the touch of his fingers caress the curve of my cheek in wonder, but it is useless to dream of him that way. I am not meant to share passion with a man no matter how much I wish I could be with him. All I need is to focus on my scientific works and journals, forget any sense of companionship with him. _

**To be continued… **

**I would love to read all of your reviews of thoughts on the story so far. You have all been so encouraging and it has kept me motivated during this extended time. I have already written half of the next chapter so it should not take me too long to update. **

**Thanks to my reviewers, people who followed, and people who favored my story there are so many of you it was hard for me to get all the names!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Something happened wrong with my upload last night but I fixed it when I got to my computer today!  
**

******Read review and enjoy!**

** Sorry this took so long! My life has been crazy with family, friends, relationships, and everything in between. Hopefully y'all like this chapter. I want to thank all of my dedicated readers and reviewers. You are all fantastic and I appreciate all the reviews. It means a lot to me. Happy Holidays and have a great beginning of the New Year!**

**Summary: Kagome had always imagined him, Lord Inuyasha Takahashi and his quiet strength and dashing good looks. She wondered what it would be like to be wrapped up in his muscular arms sharing things she could never speak of. All women he came across were all like this except one, the quiet beauty that he came across sometimes while riding.**_** Why did she look so relieved to be in her own world? Did she also suffer from agonizing social constructs and pressures of a family?**_

**Chapter 4**

Though it was early in the night the party was in full swing. Gentleman signing for ladies dance cards and ladies being introduced by the fortune hunting mother's around the room like show ponies. Strolling around the floor servants carried silver trays filled with delicacies made by the best cooks in the town. Large echoes of laughter from groups of friends reigned in the halls and toasts with the host's healthy return. Jewels glimmering in the candle light sparkling in all shapes and sizes but each more decadent than the last. The full orchestra played a lively jig on the second story overlooking the large ballroom. Music notes bouncing spiritedly, they encouraged all the various couples to swirl about the floor clapping when the ladies and gentleman join together again. Kagome observed it all like ivy clinging to wall not ready to bloom the way Ayame wished but something told her it would not be an option much longer.

Talking to the member's high society always made her feel uneasy. _How could it be so easy for everyone in this room_? She remained seated next to the dance floor casually striking up conversation with family acquaintances as they passed by. Girls far more homely than her stuck out like a sore thumb in black and brown dresses frowning so miserably you would think they sat at a wake not a party. Kagome prayed the bitterness was not contagious despite her fear of scorn she wanted to make more of an effort to be social. All the smiles ladies sent flirtatiously towards their gentleman admirers, men smoking cigars on the patios recanting the wild days of their youth, and the matrons nodding approvingly at all the décor, she saw it all. No one seemed happier than the Ayame and Kouga.

The glow from their happiness lit the whole night sky twinkling with the bright hope of a future family. To think in a couple of months or weeks Ayame could be carrying a child into this world warmed her heart, it also pulled on a string in her heart. Children will soon be on the horizon for so many of her loved ones. She was envious of her friend's good fortune even though she knew their love story did not begin like a fairy tale she knew it had a happy ending. Soon there might be a bright blue eyed baby with red curls bouncing on her knee while the parents take a much needed break with society. Not that she minded the idea of being a spinster aunt as Midoriko was for her. Her mother was anxious for grandchildren and had been pressuring Kikyo and Sango as soon they returned from the honeymoon. _Sango and Miroku will most likely be thinking of a family soon. Having real nieces and nephews around will be making it difficult to travel due to family obligations and of course no husband._

Wandering to the main ballroom she saw that Ayame and Kouga were chatting up the crowds checking on the food service and dancing the night away. Getting involved with their entire guest all of their guests including the one she had wanted to avoid the most, Lord Takahashi. Kouga and Inuyasha's rivalry was known throughout the village but they always attended their functions to get under each other's skin. It has been this way since they had attended rival universities and played rival sports. Even though Kouga and Ayame had been betrothed since birth it was even said they both rivaled over a few women as well. They spewed hatred towards each other at every turn but deep down everyone knew they held each other in high respect. The two gentlemen were similar when supporting the same political views and families participating on the same side during the War of Freedom. Her silver haired Adonis was having heated words with Kouga before Ayame pulled on Kouga's ear and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Kagome made her way over to the bar area in order to fetch a sherry to distract her from the former warmth she felt from his almost kiss. Reflexes like a cat though she was sure he would despise the reference. Lucky for her, otherwise the fall would cause not just pain but an embarrassment in front of one of the most desired men in the small country village. He looked regal as always in his formal black suit crisp white pressed shirt with golden buttons, she could barely take her eyes off of him. His silvery hair tied stylishly in a tail at the nape of his neck with a black silk ribbon. Now she understood why he was always the talk during the season in London. The most handsome man in the room to be sure and also the wealthiest, every mother smiled hungrily for the chance to win his title for their beloved daughter_. I don't care about his title, he could poor as a pauper and I would still dream of his golden eyes. _Swagger in his every movement; he was the epitome of a self-assured gentleman. Foolish to think someone like her would ever have a chance to be close to someone as well connected as him. Her thirst for sherry greedy to forget the temptation to close the distance between them, end the charade of niceties and kiss him as she so longed to do.

Radiance, she was such a pure innocent flower in a room full of weeds, as delicate as an English tea rose and smelled as sweet. He had turned away from bliss earlier but he was unsure he could manage it again especially how stunning she was in her lavender gown. She hid near the wall next to the bar most likely to avoid having to interact with others. Part of him wished he could whisk her away and spend a private moment with her in the moonlight. Unfortunately he did not have luxury of hiding from society at these events. Twisting the monogramed gold cufflinks on his suit jacket he wondered if he gave away his fascination to her too easily. He greeted a friend from Cambridge inquiring about his business and kept Kagome in his line of vision just in case she had too much sherry, _wouldn't want her to fall victim to a rake_.

"You may want to take more care in your consumption sister you wouldn't want to be in a compromising position" Sango teased. Silver beads from her grey lace bodice glittered in the light of the ballroom flowing down into a flattering sea foam crisscross under the bust and intricate ivy leaves and flowers embroidered at the seams and scattering around the hem.

"I fear without it I may make a bigger fool and embarrass the family once again" Kagome tugged at the lilac sash bow in the back of her dress unsatisfied with her unflattering appearance. The dress had been passed down from her eldest sister from a previous season although still in fashion she hardly felt like herself. Surely something so special shouldn't be worn by someone so homely but Sango had convinced her to wear it. Saying it would bring her luck tonight.

Earlier in the evening Sango had surprised her with a visit. She wanted to help Mama get Kagome ready for the soirée tonight as the only single Higurashi daughter. They saw each other regularly even though she was married which was a blessing; their time spent together seemed more special knowing that eventually she may be too busy with a new baby to visit. Providing a rose scent, curling her tresses into perfection, and helping pick the lavender gown she wore tonight. The ladies spoke of hope for her future and Sango apologized for her behavior the other night. Worrying about Kagome's future had made her react brashly and unkind. Of course being kind hearted Kagome forgave her sister knowing she didn't understand her love of science but understood her concern for her.

Sango decided that all she could do for her sister would be to build her confidence for tonight. Calling upon Ayame before her returning to her childhood home she ensured that the hosts would do the same. Tonight would be a celebration of love and they had hoped that Kagome would find it as well before her grandfather involved himself with unsavory matches. Speaking of an unsavory match Lord Takahashi was in attendance this evening; his demeanor seemed tenser if possible usually he was an exposed nerve.

His friendship with her husband had exposed her to his unpolished ways but his edgy brashness tonight originated with the dinner they all shared with Kagome. She had invited Kagome to dinner that night to speak to warn her about her impending spinsterhood and convince her to go to London to attend a wedding. Not expecting Inuyasha's arrival that night but as always welcomed for dinner. Unaware they had not been acquainted yet never the less they seemed more familiar then they had let on. _Was it possible that he admired her?_ Her mother's dream was that he was infatuated and thrilled that she had received an invitation to call upon him. For her sake she wished it true but she knew how they both felt about marriage.

"You would not be able to embarrass yourself more than Lady Landry at the town Christmas Festival in the square so do not worry yourself dear sister" Sango smiled encouragingly.

Kagome laughed heartily. Feeling more at ease with her sister's assurance knowing they didn't always see eye to eye but in the end she wanted to see her happy and successful. Determined to make an effort to be social for her sister's sake she allowed her to introduce her to eligible suitors and to converse with past friends from the village. Each gentleman Sango introduced to her were courteous and well-bred, men she should be pleased to meet. None lit her blood ablaze with passion as she had felt in the presence of Inuyasha, _I mean Lord Takahashi I must not think of him so familiarly_.

Sango's husband whisked her onto the dance floor stepping in perfect rhythm with the music. A smile graced her while she received a glass of champagne from the valet serving drinks. She was grateful for Sango's good marriage finding a man who was entirely too infatuated with her. Another secret string of want was tugged at the sight so she gulped down more of the drink. Why couldn't she shake away the feelings of loss? Normally she would not acknowledge these desperations; perhaps that moment with Inuyasha triggered something in her soul she had buried long ago.

Kagome looked at her glass before taking a smaller sip enjoying the bubbly sensations take over as she turned to catch a moment with her mother before hopefully departing for home early and bumped into a tall figure. _Oh no. Not him._ A tall lanky man with oiled hair and even darker glint in his red irises penetratingly dissecting her reaction relishing the fear that crept into her eyes. The man reeked of desperation. Desperation of what she hardly wished to endure. Kagome scooted around the table careful not to attract attention to herself and cause a scene hoping she would take a seat on the settee and he would leave her alone. No such luck and continued his perverted stare. His eyes roaming her form made her skin crawl.

_Maybe if I get up now I can find Ayame or Kikyo she must be arriving soon. _

Rising quickly from her seat she tried to shuffle away from this man briskly. The hairs on the back on her neck stood straight up in expectancy of some kind of scene. She had narrowly escaped his advances during the last function and did not wish a repeat the situation again.

"Hello Miss Higurashi" Naraku took a step closer and began to back her towards the back wall. Kagome adjusted her straps to her dress and used her champagne flute in front of her as a barrier to keep him at a distance.

"Hello Mr. Onigumo" she said tightly. Her eyes searching for an escape settling onto the infuriating hanyou she couldn't get off of her mind earlier. She tried not to give her distress away to the gentleman in front of her.

"You look delectable my sweet. Is your dance card open for the next dance?" Kagome tried to side step conversation with the greasy haired man who would not stop putting his grimy hands on the small of her back trying to guide her to the floor his grimy fingers engrossing themselves in the material of her gown.

"I'll not dance with you Mr. Onigumo," Kagome said her voice shook slightly as she tried to dig her heels into the ground. Her balance slightly impaired by drink. Naraku smiled hungrily at her.

"I asked your Grandfather's permission and I believe that ensures me a dance with you my future wife" She could not hold back a gasp as she dropped the champagne glass shattering glass falls to floor in a heap in front of him.

Inuyasha instantaneously inspected the origin of the sound. His line of sight caught his exquisite lady being backed into the corner by a scoundrel, Mr. Naraku Onigumo. Mr. Onigumo was a cruel man with a number of debts due to his lover's taverns and dice. Whatever he was doing with Kagome surely would not be honorable or welcomed. _He will stay away from my woman when I am done with him._ Honey eyes turned molten growling under his breath as he gruffly mumbled his apologies to the gentleman he was speaking to and he made his way across the ballroom with purpose.

Kagome frantically hoping for her Grandfather's disapproving gaze instead was met with a glass toasted in the air giving his approval and returned to conversing with Ayame's mother. Deciding to stand her ground despite her Grandfather's opinion, "I will not marry you and I will not dance with you. Now or ever Naraku" she said acidly trying to step around the glass but Naraku held fast onto her arm. Almost abruptly chocolate eyes connected to gold instead of the red irises trying to possess her soul.

"Her next dance is spoken for."Inuyasha studied the raven haired goddess who was shyly smiling at him. He offered her a gentle nod in return understanding her plight with the man harassing her. Naraku returned his withering stare back to Kagome who was offering her arm to Inuyasha to lead her to the dance floor.

"Then I will escort you for your next dance." Naraku insisted.

Inuyasha dragged her arm and moved Kagome behind him towards the dance floor and away from the mongrel undressing her with his eyes. "Let me get this through your head her dances are spoken for and the one and the one after. Anytime you get it in your head to ask her to dance, she is spoken for" Inuyasha puffed his chest out slightly his muscles flexing instinctively and cracking his knuckles by his sides. Naraku seeing his determination and the looks given by the other guests and bowed his head. Escorting her around the ballroom the whispers began. Proper ladies hid the gossip behind their fashionable fans while men gawked at him as if he grew another head. Kagome quickly reverted back to the wall flower he had witnessed before the Naraku debacle.

"You seem to be a damsel Miss Higurashi" seizing Kagome's arm he whirled her around to the dance floor.

"I was handling it just fine" Kagome scoffed.

"Then maybe I will let you dance with Mr. Onigumo instead since you were handling it so well" he retorted turning his head towards the man arguing with her Grandfather. "You wouldn't!" Kagome whispered knowing he would not change his mind about her dance card. _I am a terrible dancer. I hope I don't stomp on his feet. Souta had to soak his feet in ice last time we danced. _

"No I could never toss you to such an uncouth beast like Mr. Onigumo" he smiled at her charmingly. He bowed low in front of her as she curtsied awkwardly in front of him. Taking one step towards in her he held out his hand for her to hold. The moment he touched her hand a shock traveled through her system. Kagome tentatively grasped his arm and he positioned his hand high on her waist.

Music began to play the waltz slow and sweet harmonies bouncing notes playfully through the ballroom surrounding the couples with pleasant rhythm. One couple still avoiding each other's gaze at first, her eyes left his the more she began to trip on his feet as she miss stepped on the second count of waltz luckily Inuyasha's natural grace saved from an embarrassing tumble.. Her color had not returned and she stared at her feet counting slightly under her breath. Slowly he bent down closer to her ear and whispered softly "You can't dance while thinking about dancing. Put more weight in our hands and keep your eyes ahead on mine."

Inuyasha felt her push back sheepishly and glanced at him with a pale blush streaking across her face. Relieved that her color was returning he grew bolder with their dancing spinning her in a tight circle drawing her body to his again and she tripped on his feet. His hot breath graced the shell of her ear again and he whispered delicately "You will not be able to push me over, no matter how much you may want to" he urged her.

Heat resonated in their clasped hands and the familiar tingle shot up her spine. He spun her into a turn and she allowed a tiny giggle escape her soft pillowed lips, happiness warmed his heart a little. Kagome began to feel light headed and slightly dizzy due to the spinning although nothing could distract from a familiar pooling scorching heat in her aching womanhood. Inuyasha waltzed with ease before circling with another couple switching partners briefly before returning into each other's open and awaiting arms.

They continued to waltz for the next three songs. Taking each song break to applaud the band and allow others to change partners. Inuyasha ignored his commitment to a dance partner but it seemed the young woman was too enthralled with a man richer than him to notice his absence. _Just like every woman I know, except maybe her._ He smiled charmingly at the woman in his arms wondering if he would ever hold her this close again.

"You should not smile like that at a woman sir" she teased.

"Like what?" he asked bemused with the chit who called him out so brazenly.

"Like you want to eat her" she remarked gaining her rhythm after he twirled her a little too far.

_Oh Kagome you have no idea._ He bit back a groan hoping his member did not show the growth he felt against his trousers. He pulled her an inch closer. If the matrons saw they would castrate him for his ruination of a pure woman. Kagome instinctively tipped her head to the side exposing her neck as he inhaled deeply the sweetest smell of honey. _Does she even know what that sign of submission is doing to my youkai? _Inuyasha wondered as he gracefully pulled her in step with him dipping her close to the ground as the sing fading into the background of laughter and joyous toasting as he effortlessly lifted her into his arms once again before letting her go to clap for the musical band.

Noticing her fatigue he offered his arm "Would you like to take some air?"

"I would be honored Lord Takahashi" Kagome walked in step with him. The balcony briefly empty Kouga entertaining the men with brandy in the library and women gossiping in the ballroom no doubt talking about the handsome Lord taking three waltz's with the plainest girl in town. She could hardly believe it herself and would not be able to explain it to others.

**Read Review Enjoy. **

**I haven't really edited for grammar… but I was so anxious for y'all to read it once it was finished! Hopefully I will have time to redo some grammar issues next week too. **

**Lots of love everyone! My new job starts in a week and I will try to squeeze in another chapter before return back to work. **

**There will be a kiss in the next chapter! **

**Will update as soon as I can find some more inspiration, let me know what y'all would like to see happen have some wiggle room in the story line for some suggestions ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to update quickly but I have the flu. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to all my reviewers, followers, and readers! You are amazing.**

**Read Review Enjoy!**

**Summary:** **Kagome had always imagined him, Lord Inuyasha Takahashi and his quiet strength and dashing good looks. She wondered what it would be like to be wrapped up in his muscular arms sharing things she could never speak of. All women he came across were all like this except one, the quiet beauty that he came across sometimes while riding.**_** Why did she look so relieved to be in her own world? Did she also suffer from agonizing social constructs and pressures of a family?**_

Chapter 5

The stars glowed brightly in cool darkness of the night. Shimmering silver accented pale moonlight in the sky brightly showering the balcony in a soft haze romance. Only it was not romance twinkling in his golden eyes; it was lust. An unforgiving wave heated yearning carefully hidden behind the mask of polite airs. He could not stand being in a swarming room with too many socialites whispering about his fowl indiscretions with the ordinary girl when their daughter would be the obvious choice for a June bride. None of those treasure hungry daughters could compare to the intriguing woman standing with him on this balcony. Leaning over the edge he peered at the ornate gardens below. Hedges outlined the maze of flowers and secret fountains. They were the most detailed and exotic collection of plants and blooms in the village. The garden was beloved by anyone who had the invitation to join Ayame for a stroll through although tonight they seemed forgotten in the midst of the indoor festivities.

There were too many scents of generously applied perfumes and colognes clouding his mind. Everyone he spoke with bored him with mind numbing small talk consisting of the weather; the new pieces of French paintings Ayame had added in the gallery and of course his availability for marriage. Seeing Kagome in danger his instincts had taken over his body, rage filling him with motivation to rip Mr. Onigumo's arm off for touching his woman._ Wait, what am I thinking? She isn't my woman…_ Trying to convince him that he was just unbelievably thankful for the distraction from the dragging conversation he was participating in.

No matter how it looked to society he had to be alone with her. He hoped she did not get the wrong idea from his intentions but he had to figure out what it was about her that him so enchanted. Maybe if he spent some time getting to know her he would see what everyone else sees and be able to move onto his quiet life. There was no way he would fall in love, though marriage had little to do with love and more to do with offspring and titles. Marriage could solve the headaches of dealing with these greedy mothers and socialite daughters but could he marry for convenience? Surely the tales of his parents forbidden romance had instilled more faith in love than that. _After all that has happened and all the examples of misguided feelings could I trust myself to go down that path, perhaps with the right person…_ his thoughts trailed off. Kagome remained quiet, the awkwardness of the social situation dawned upon him and he wondered if she would ever feel comfortable enough to converse with him.

An inopportune shrill voice cut through their uncomfortable silence. A voluptuous woman tapped Lord Takashashi on the shoulder turning to face her the woman clearly bumped Kagome away from him and pulled her skinny daughter in front of her, "Good evening ladies is there something I could help you with?" he could hardly bite back the disappointment in his voice.

"Why Lord Takahashi you promised my daughter a dance at the Houshi Winter Ball this January but we have been in London for the beginning of the season." The daughter fanned her fan in a flirty fashion and demurely fluttered her fake lashes so hard Kagome worried they would fly off her face.

Inuyasha of course had made no such promise. This tactic was used these pirates used to ensnare their kill hoping the social protocol would prevail in their favor. Kagome would be expected to politely insist that he honor the arrangement with a promise he return and then he would be trapped in a never ending matchmaking extravaganza.

Kagome noticed his plight and decided to take a stand against the rude woman. Inuyasha rescued her and it was time for her to return the favor. "Unfortunately he will be unable to present you on the dance floor Miss Yuka". He stared at her as if she had grown another head. It was out of the question to turn down Miss Yuka her mother would be furious and gossip about impropriety. It was likely they would be considered courting which could open Pandora's Box of monsters and trials. Down trodden was the only way to describe Inuyasha in that instance. Freedom had ironically once again been denied and he may never know what entranced him so completely. Fortune should smile upon tonight because his darling vixen had a plan up her sleeve.

"Miss Higurashi I do believe that he will be dancing with my daughter Lord Takahashi promised Yuka at the Houshi Winter Ball and I know that Lord Takashashi would not break his word to a lady".

Kagome got an idea her face brightened slightly but then feigned concern "Oh of course I would never suggest that Lord Takahashi is not a man of his word. I am sure that if he was in better health he would love to escort Miss Yuka on the dance floor, he is quite skilled on the dance floor."

"I was not aware that you were unwell my Lord, perhaps I shall fetch the doctor for you" she goaded him, her eyes dancing between the two.

Inuyasha started to say something to smooth over the situation but Kagome put her hand on his arm and patted him lightly, "How kind of you, but I am afraid it is my fault. You see while waltzing with me during the last song I accidently stomped on his foot with the heel of my shoe." Her story was so believable with her reputation of poor dancing ability. "That is why I helped him out here to sit on the bench and rest for a moment while the valet finds some ice. Is there any chance that you could find him? It has been quite a while and I would hate for this to ruin any more dances for him tonight"

"We would be happy to find the valet my Lord. Hopefully you will recover swiftly and you may resume your dance with my daughter". They hurried away without realizing that the room was full of valets. Kagome smiled and took his arm leading him to the nearest stone bench out of view from Miss Yuka and her matchmaking crazed mother.

"Thank you Miss Higurashi" Inuyasha sat on the bench and relaxed against the stone columns of the balcony in relief.

"It seems that you could use a rescue as well" Kagome sat next to him folding her hands neatly in her lap to keep for reaching for him again. "Does that happen to you often?"

"Regrettably more than I wish to admit"

"I am surprised that you don't seemed pleased with the female attention you receive"

"Why should I be pleased that the pirates wish to capture me and shackle me into marriage and throw me into the sea of tedious social duties?"

"When you say it like that I can see why a man of your stature can seem just as trapped as I feel in the process of marital relations"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Women should not feel trapped they can have whomever they desire as long as they are persistent enough and have certain alluring qualities wanted in a society wife" .

Kagome's demeanor changed. Her posture was not as proud she gripped her fingers together a little tighter and avoided eye contact, "Not everyone has alluring qualities and some don't have the desire to become a wife. Some only want to be free to make their own decisions without ruining the reputation of their family" she replied quietly.

His eyes softened realizing her true fears. Not everyone could be considered an ideal wife; he never considered she would not be. He barely listened to the whispers of his reputation in the village although knowing her supposed eccentric ways he should not be surprised that she may not be receiving the attention of suitors. The pressure from her family to impress the Ton and to find a husband before she was considered a spinster must have been astronomical compared to his state of affairs. At the very least he was free to go to the taverns and exhaust his sexual frustration there. Her freedom did not exist. Women were expected to be virgins on their wedding nights. He could hardly think of her without passion. Earlier in the library he recognized an unbridled yearning in her eyes. _Would she ever gamble on a lover? Was he giving her false hope now? Considering the amount of attention he has showed her tonight the whole village would speaking of their waltzes. _

"So where did you learn to dance Lord Takahashi?" her enchanting voice broke the tension surrounding them like a cloud.

"My mother taught me before she died"

Kagome fought the urge to hold his hand in comfort. Obviously the subject of his mother was a painful one. His father had been prominent in politics and passed before he had the chance to know him. Everyone was familiar with the man who fought for such a worthy cause. Her family had been supportive of the movement despite their religious background. The portrait of his mother in the manor was lovely, an exquisite beauty and a smile that seemed infectious. So much of her grace was in his mannerisms.

Thoughts were interrupted when he tugged on her hand abruptly and pointed at the window, Miss Yuka was swiftly approaching with the valet and large bowl of ice and towels. Inuyasha pointed quickly to the stairs on the side of the balcony his fingers entwined with hers hurrying their pace and hastily traveling down the stairs. Looking both ways for a hiding spot away from the prying eyes of the Ton, especially Miss Yuka; Kagome nodded towards the garden. Inuyasha nodded silently. Running towards the safety of the tall green hedges they disappeared from the light. Her breath was more unsteady as she noticed their fingers still entwined. Slowly the half demon stuck his head out to see if the coast was clear. Inuyasha's ears twitched towards the sound of footsteps. Miss Yuka appeared at the edge of the balcony searching for his presence in the distance and he forced Kagome's delicate body closer to the wall of shadows provided in the corner of the stone walls.

He pressed his index finger to her lips begging for her silence. Miss Yuka was calling his name echoing through the stone but everything to him was a blur. She was so close to him he could feel her heart beating swiftly. Her eyes reflected darker intensions that a lady like herself should not know of. His head rested on top of hers hoping to hide themselves from prying eyes. Kagome's head rested on the nook of his shoulder and chest her arms wrapped around his back. Finger tips boldly stroking the planes of muscle adorning his shoulders. Inuyasha inaudibly groaned in response. Barely able to control himself from hiking up Kagome's lavender gown and slipping into folds of warmth.

Her honeyed scent made his mind drowsy and his heart to beat wildly against his chest. Miss Yuka had left the premises and he knew he had to end this before it begun. _Nothing has begun! Nothing will begin _he swore to himself. When he took a step back from her she thrust her arms away as if she was burned._ He must think me inappropriate and terribly bold _she mused. "Inuyasha" his name was a whisper in the night. The tip of his finger dropped to trace her plump bottom lip before moving to stroke the bottom of her chin. Kagome unconsciously wet her lips; her breathing was shallow and deep in anticipation. "I am sorry" she said unable to stop relishing his touch.

Sliding his hand to the nape of her neck the pad of his thumb stroked the lobe of her ear. Eyes drifting closed the heat between them was too much to bear any longer. _Does she taste like honey too? _The curiosity was killing him and he could not hold out any longer. He wanted Kagome Higurashi, logical or not he had to have her. "I am not" and their lips pressed together so light at first. Inuyasha enjoyed himself shamelessly and was pleasantly surprised that she returned a sweet kiss on his lips timidly. A sigh of relief escaped him as he gathered her closer to his warm wanting body, tangling his fingers in her dark tresses keeping her steady.

Kagome's mind blurred as he had drawn her closer to him. She had been surprised that this handsome eligible bachelor had taken an interest in an awkward girl like her. Even though it would be considered a compromising position for them both should Miss Yuka find them she dared not stray away from the fantasy unfolding. _How long have I envisioned of his lips on mine?_ Now that the dream had come true she was insecure in her knowledge of relations with a man.

Biologically she knew the workings of a male and female anatomy although the amount of endorphins released in the brain were known to create a state of exhilaration; she felt unprepared for the overwhelming euphoria. It began muddling her judgment, begging to finish everything he offered. Feeling more wanton she traced her tongue hesitantly on his bottom lip taking pleasure in in the soft texture. Encouraging her of his desire he parted her lips with his tongue controlling the sensual melding of their mouths. Kagome mewed in response to the new warmth pooling deep within her.

Inuyasha pressed her body firmer against the cold stone wall for more leverage desperately clinging to each other, her lips dominated by his demanding presence. Finally she could ignore the need for air and lifted away to catch her breath. She felt his heated lips on the collar of her neck and her breath caught in her throat. His name escaped her lips and a sudden moment of clarity struck him. _Kagome is an innocent, she has no idea the intentions of pleasure I had in mind for us. I swore I would not ruin her and I will make good on that promise. _He took a step back still hidden in the shadows of the garden walls, holding her by the waist at a distance. An Angel, a picturesque siren, her appearance disheveled from his affections. In that moment he knew if he didn't walk away from her now he never would.

Letting go of his hold on her waist reluctantly, "Please forgive the intrusion Miss Higurashi."

"Its fine," Kagome started interrupted by him once again.

Inuyasha's voice rose in frustration, "No Kagome, it is not fine! I have no control of my actions or thoughts when you are around. You make me forget who I am supposed to be instead of who I am." Emotions pulsing through his veins, why had he really made such a declaration to her? Kagome was stunned by his words. _Were they a confession of love or lust? _ He quickly regained his momentum ignoring his previous statements of further fondness by sputtering out the first thing that came to mind "I refuse your offering to me."

Dangerously quiet replied, "What do you mean my offering?"

A smirk graced his features. His body became taut gaining a presence of all knowing power. "You tried to seduce and entrap me as all women do to catch a wealthy husband." Kagome visibly flinched at his confidence in the account. _How could he think I would do that to him? He kissed me! I thought he there was a chance he liked me. _

The furrow of her brow expressed her anger. Hands went to her hips in defiance. "Do you truly believe I would do something like that? That I am just like all those silly girls flirting away any chance of dignity. If anything I was taking what you offered me" she accused with fire in her eyes and murder on her mind.

Flabbergasted he replied "What offer was that? Marriage?"

She turned away from him biting her lip to fight back a tear threatening to fall "No, passion, you offered me a few brief moments of passion that women like me have hardly any hope of attaining."

Inuyasha realized his cruelty wounded her he had wanted to deter her not hurt her pride. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her pain. He put a hand on her shoulder urging her to face him. "I did not mean to lead you on Miss Higurashi" he spoke sincerely before adding "I would never begin a tryst with a naïve innocent."

"These are words of a gentleman; very well I accept you wish to have an affair with an innocent. Just remember you are the rake who kissed me. I would never throw away my virtue to someone as arrogant and cruel as you."

He was taken back but none the less knew he deserved her accusations and more. Knowing no good could come from them remaining in the hidden shadows of the opulent garden he decide to try and save her from any further ruin. "If you will excuse me I have some business to attend to with Mr. Houshi in the library." _Someday she will forgive me_ "It would be best if neither of us spoke of this to anyone for the sake of your reputation."

Rotating back towards the manor he could hear her footsteps on the cobblestones chasing after him. They could not chance an encounter with another guest of the party without suspicion so he stopped before the edge of the steps. "Is there anything you need Miss Higurashi?" If he didn't discourage her now he could never return to his quiet life and he would be chained to social frivolities for the rest of his existence.

Kagome stared at him briefly reading his stern expression and matched the disdain in his eyes. "I only thought to warn you that your cravat is crooked my Lord, I need nothing from anyone like you", straightening her gown and securing a hair pin she made her way up the steps onto the balcony leaving him in shock.

_He is a two faced rogue no different than any other well-bred gentleman. I will not think of Inuyasha again. I have known him in an intimate way and have been cured of my curiosity. _

**Author's note: **

**Don't be mad! I promise that this will all work perfectly. Inuyasha and Kagome fight their attraction and each other but their love will be undeniable. **

**Read Review Enjoy! **

**PS: Also check out my new one shot Caramel Delight! It is my first lemon ever so I would love some feedback. It is very different than anything I have ever written but be kind I did write while I had the flu so it may be a little frazzled. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Happy Valentine's Day! I am so sorry it has been a little longer than I had planned for an update. Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! The number of reviews, favorites, and follows has left me almost speechless. I wasn't sure anyone would even like this story plot idea and the support you all have shown me means more to me than you know. This chapter will be a bit shorter and it will be more of a build up for the next chapter. **

**Read Review and Enjoy Y'all! (Yes I am from Texas and yes we do say y'all) **

**Summary:** **Kagome had always imagined him, Lord Inuyasha Takahashi and his quiet strength and dashing good looks. She wondered what it would be like to be wrapped up in his muscular arms sharing things she could never speak of. All women he came across were all like this except one, the quiet beauty that he came across sometimes while riding.**_** Why did she look so relieved to be in her own world? Did she also suffer from agonizing social constructs and pressures of a family?**_

Chapter 6

That next morning there was a distinct quiet in the Higurashi household. Morning fog greyed the sky like a heavy dreary cloud unleashed on the English countryside. Dense brooding weather matched the mood of the last single Higuarshi daughter. Wind rustled though the trees and blew hard against the breakfast nook window. Kagome hugged the robe closer to her arms as she searched for something to eat. Absence of song and pots banging in the kitchen meant no breakfast was prepared this morning. Her stomach grumbled in protest. The housekeeper was most likely at the market place haggling with the fishmonger that had been the object of her flirtations. Kagome was sure that they would be engaged when he could afford the ring and they would be out another housekeeper. The fifth housekeeper in three short years! She never felt more like a spinster. Even the housekeepers were more desired than she was. Proven last night by the hypothesis she recklessly experimented with Lord Takahashi in the shadows of their secret garden affair.

She would never know a man in an intimate way or be courted by a man that she desired desperately. Instead of spending the rest of the night hiding tears in the corner while he happily mingled with the men in the library over cigars. She walked proudly with her family until was unbearable to see his satisfaction another minute. He probably thought of her as just some silly girl besotted with his looks and prestige_, a ninny that quivers in fear of a man's desire for a woman's sinful curve, _she mused. Closing each cabinet quietly in search of some bread or cheese to graze on until the housekeeper came home.

Thrilling, absolutely shocked she had so easily give in to her cravings but his reaction was unpleasant. He enjoyed their intimate time together she could tell by his body language, all the scientific signs of attraction were there. Palms were indeed sweaty as he held her close to his body. The husky voice he used practically seducing her was a sure sign of a lower register a common signal in aroused males. Honey eyes reflecting in the moonlight seemed slightly dilated and his hard length that had brushed against her. There was a chance that the first few signs were a coincidence but the last was undeniable. He wanted her in that moment as much as she wanted him. If all the scientific signs of attraction were present in his mannerisms so why did he push her away? _Was it a sense of honor or embarrassment? _

She could understand his confusion of his actions. Obviously he was used to a more experienced lover. Her lack of carnal knowledge was apparent to her yet still she held a glimmer of hope that he would approach her again. Thoughts of their kiss had only plagued her mind for the rest of the party. Throwing herself into the social scene to forget their dalliance was easier now that the village was curious about their shared dances. Fortunately she had bored them with her usual lack enthusiasm about the newest stock of ribbons at the most fashionable store in the village.

Meaningless conversation did little to distract her from him. It was as if she had become hyper aware of his movements. Every time she caught a glimpse of him entertaining another on the dance floor or fetching a drink with her sister and husband she could not shake the feeling of his hands on her. _Was he simply using the party as a distraction from the overwhelming feelings from their rendezvous or did he pass it off as another conquest? _ Although every so often their eyes would meet across the room and her mouth would become dry. _Like a fish out of water…_ she thought to herself wandering around the dining table straightening the placemats as she passed. Finally fatigue had settled in towards the middle of the party and she made her excuses to Ayame and retired. Unlike the rest of her family members she was now well rested. Coming home early from the party ensured that. Luckily to catch a ride from Mr. Hojo an old friend of the family back to her house by carriage secretly relishing Inuyasha's stunned expression as he watched them disappear in the night. Let him believe she was indifferent to their previous dalliance!_ That should certainly make up for his dismissal._

Cream silk robe tied neatly around Kagome's curves an evergreen nightgown swished around her ankles while she huddled into the red velvet cushions of the fashionable love seat in the formal living room with leather bound book. Her family would most likely slumber till the late afternoon leaving Kagome with her thoughts of a man she no longer wished to ponder on. _Of course he was as pompous as he was handsome._ Time ticked by, the chimes of the tall oak grandfather clock resonated and echoed about the empty corridor as each hour passed. Every passing second was spent actively stopping her thoughts of what he must have thought of her actions. _How rude he was dismissing her when it was his actions in the first place._

Twirling the end of her long side braid she contemplated that matter at hand. _Did he believe she was fazed by his passing interest? Could she be the fool of town square?_ She decided it would impossible. Surely the gossips had better discussions than her dances with Lord Takahashi, though kissing him in the garden would be another story. Though it would have been likely to have a diamond or sapphire sparkling on her left ring finger by now if that was the case, she was certain that no one knew of their transgression. Perhaps a walk around the lake was in order, something to clear her head and forget this nonsense. Marrying was for other girls with money and prospects, though she had some money it was unlikely it would draw the attentions for any suitors she would find agreeable. Focusing on her research was the most important thing for her future was at stake and there was no way she was going to let him distract her when she had come so far already. Finding her ivory colored over coat she shrugged off the wrap laying it lazily on the sofa. Picking up her leather bound book and some ribbon she walked out of the entry way putting last night behind her for good.

Shippo was whisking heavily the hollandaise sauce for his lordship's eggs benedict. Inuyasha had demanded breakfast as soon as he arrived at the manor. Normally servants of the house stayed around the property of the manor but he was the exception, choosing a small house between the Takahashi manor and the Houshi's residence. Inuyasha had pretended it was a great inconvenience but he knew better. His wife Rin was expecting their first child. When he had heard the news he was filled with such joy, telling his employer that was another matter entirely. Inuyasha had been passive about the news at first, once in a blue moon he may ask about his wife's condition. It was his way of respecting their private family matters. He knew his employer pretended to put on airs in front of company but Inuyasha had been the one to introduce him to his wife. Noticing their attraction he had created many excuses to have them work together. When Shippo had been conflicted about the arrangement he had helped him realize his true feelings for her. Anytime he asked about his recent interest in being social in society he brushed him off with his signature "Keh". His employer played tough but inside he knew he had a kind heart. If only he could repay the man who has provided him with the woman to fulfill his dreams.

Souta a good friend of his had mentioned his sister's odd manner during their visit yesterday. Perhaps her foul mood affected Inuyasha more than he cared to admit. He never thought them acquainted, _could they be having an affair? If they were having an affair how long has it been going on? Worst of all, did he know about Kikyo being Kagome's older sister? _ Shippo knew that Inuyasha closed his heart to love after what happened with Kikyo. Being a servant in the house made it easy to overhear conversations not meant for his ears. Although he would never dream of repeating what was said in the house, he was far too loyal to his employer he wondered if Rin knew anything. Kagome was an amazing young lady with a tremendous heart but she was inexperienced with men and interested in peculiar activities. Should their affair be discovered it would the gossip of the town for many years to come, who would believe that a plain girl like her could attract a man of such means? He continued to whisk the mixture until it was ready to be spooned onto the thin slices of ham. He smiled knowing full well that his lordship's mood swing was most likely due to some argument with Kouga and not the Souta's homely older sister.

Vibrations echoed like cannons in his head. Bursts of sunlight creeping past his darkened window shade blinded him. Kaede's light shuffling steps on the wooden stairs sounded like someone stomping on a drum set. His throat was dry, scratchy with the burn of whiskey from the previous evening. He had stumbled into the parlor at daybreak reeking of cigar smoke and perfume from the whores at the tavern. He had gone there for a few hours after the party but none of vicious trollops could entice him as Kagome had so undeniably earlier that same night. Hoping the drink would trick his senses into believing that those women were her did not ease his discomfort. Scent did not lie no matter how intoxicated. Honey was all he craved. Sweet nectar he knew he would never taste from her body but he could no longer starve his tongue from her any longer. It no longer had mattered to him that it was forbidden. He had to devour her. Honor became irrelevant the moment he received the pleasured moans meant for his ears alone.

When she spoke his name it had broken the spell that enchanted him irrevocably. His selfish actions had no doubt given her hope of marriage. Something he could never promise her. Love, eternal love was not written in the celestial beyond for him. Denying the woman who had set his blood ablaze took all of his self-control. Not that he had much left. If she had insisted he doubt he could be considered a gentleman any longer. What kind of gentleman would pluck the flower from a ripe rose without considering the profound beauty of the bloom? She deserved a man who could appreciate not just the bloom but the thorns as well.

Accusing her of calculation was cruel but it was a necessary cruelness to steer her away from him. Kagome was a sensible woman who understood her circumstances and she seemed to understand where he was coming from but he could not escape the look in her eyes when proclaimed she would never need him. He had intended to let her down easy and in the end he was the fool thinking she ever needed him at all. Kagome could go on the rest of her life not needing anything from him or any other man. The question is can he go on with the rest of his life not needing her. Speaking of any other man, Mr. Hojo had been the one to escort her home. Though Mr. Hojo was a man of impeccable character he has been plagued with thoughts that the gentleman may share the same passions with her that had just an hour before. In one bleak thought in the tavern he thought she had left the soiree with Mr. Hojo in spite of him, possibly proving the dreaded theory that she may not feel anything for him.

There was no more denying his attraction to her. Denial was weak in the face of the cold hard truth. Hard as he was this morning he could not defile the pure memory of the night before. Slowly rising out of bed and shaking his hair off his shoulders he walked over to the deep chestnut wardrobe and pulled out a pair of dark grey breeches and a white tunic and grabbed the flat brush. Dragging his feet he plopped down on the floor in front of his full length mirror and examined the red mark on his cheek. The truth smacked him in the face last night, literally. The woman that had been sitting cavalierly on his lap trying to entice him with her womanly ways in exchange for a quid had smacked in the face after he drunkenly called her Kagome. The bruise had dissipated but the red slash from her costume jewelry ring had yet to heal entirely.

He began brushing his hair in long fluid strokes careful not to pull hard at the tangles. _Perhaps if I can establish a friendship with her and her brother we can become acquaintances. That way I can admire her from a far and make sure no rake like Mr. Onigumo takes advantage of her._ His stomach rumbled and growled low. He could smell Shippo's hangover cure breakfast lingering in the air. The sunlight no longer seemed to blind him. It was noon and the sky was bright blue with a light breeze in the air. A day as beautiful as today should not be spent indoors. He knew that it would lighten his mood being out in nature enjoying the splendors of the country side and the little clearing next to the lake. _After breakfast I will move forward this venture and on a day like this I know just where to find her. _Feeling more confident in his decision he nodded at his reflection once and crossed the house in search of a strong coffee and food. _Kagome Higurashi today I vow we will become friends. That is if you still wish to speak to me again. _

**Author's note: **

**What do you think will happen? Will Kagome ever speak to him again? Can Inuyasha entice her into being his friend? Or will it be more? Let me know what you think! Please Review and tell your friends! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I know it has been a few months since I have updated. Life for me has been consumed by job. There is a lot of pressure to perform well and by the time I get home at 12am I just don't have the energy to write. I try to write before I go into work but I have this perfectionist side to me that makes me rewrite over and over until the chapter is the way I imagined in my head. So please don't give up on this story. I already have the chapters outlined and the next chapter is in rewrite. It may be a little slow posting but I will finish. Thank you so much for all the support and great reviews. Now on with the story! Read Review and Enjoy**!

**Chapter 7**

The grey skies dissipated around mid-morning. Robin egg's blue sky brightened the day with new hope and new beginnings. Sunlight shimmered in reflections on the lake. Tall green leafy trees provided shade for pale skinned sweetheart lying on her ivory colored coat engrossed in her large leather bound print. Skimming the worn pages of the book Kagome breathed in the sweet smell of nature. The outdoors has always been a great comfort to her. Pale skin was quite fashionable and her mother didn't always approve of the freckles that graced her cheeks in the summer months. Kagome decided to take the precaution of staying in the shade to avoid a confrontation with her this afternoon. She longed to strip down to her chemise and play in the warm inviting sun and the clear blue water in the lake.

Fighting her urges had been a normalcy her whole life but after what happened last night it was harder to fight against them. Half past noon and she had already written 10 pages of notes to apply to her newest formula; even possibly finding a new alternative for a source of honey. Derived from the nectar of flowers from the Manuka plant the honey could be used in many ways of healing. Unfortunately that new source of honey was in an exotic far off country called New Zealand. No way of possibly going to a country that far away she was back to square one. _I have worked all morning and there is no one around… The lake looks so refreshing… It wouldn't hurt to go for a small swim now as long as I borrow Sango's powder for the next event_ she pondered smiling.

Walking in long strides through the clearing before entering the woods he contemplated her reaction to his proposal. Not a marriage proposal, a proposal of friendship and trust. He would always desire her but he desired her presence in his life more. It was as though the windows to his soul had opened and she was the invigorating breeze awakening his spirit. Their quarrel last night had put a damper on what could have been the beginning of a sensual and gratifying affair. Not pursuing the notion had been the best decision for both of them. He only hoped that she would instead accept his friendship. Share their love of learning and intellectual pursuits in a way no one else would understand.

He could serve as her protector from rakes like Mr. Onigumo and perhaps help her family find a suitable husband. A woman should be blissful on her wedding day and he had seen too many women tossed to older brutes to settle some social duty. Kagome deserves better than that. The woman he saw some many times in the forest behind the clearing is a care free, joyful, and adventurous; this wonderfully organic woman needs a man who can appreciate all the amazing things she had to offer.

The rays of heat from the sun were nothing compared to the burning sensation he felt in his loin the moment he came upon the lake. His superior sense of hearing and eye sight beheld her melodic laugh as she splashed around with the fish and turtles in the lake. Floating like a water nymph along the glittering surface of the lake her beauty shone like a beacon of hope. In a wordless daze he sought the source of radiance. Her arms stroking the water like smoothing silk. The water sparkled on her sun kissed skin. Her serene look of peace made him feel as though he was interfering. Making his way around the trees he approached her delicate form exiting the lake. The white chemise was transparent and clinging to every curve of her body, pert nipples shown through the revealing attire. He longed to kiss her perfectly pink lips. Gracefully stepping on to the sandy shore of the lake she looked like a goddess.

Twisting her long onyx hair and ringing out all the excess water onto the ground below her. She finally noticed him staring at her, mouth a gape, and breathing heavily. Obviously conflicted with the same symptoms he had shown the previous evening before kissing her. The kiss, the one she had been reliving against her will. Her treacherous body wanted him to excite the passion they had experienced together. To experiment new realms of pleasure in the safety of the woods to shelter the fantasies of her most secret wants. Instead she reminded herself what an absolute pompous ass he had been and ignored him.

She quickly turned towards the lake and away from him before he could speak. "What are you doing here?" Continuing to braid her wet hair into a quick side braid she didn't turn to face him as she slipped her dress over the sheer fabric of her chemise. Spying a nearby rock she sat down facing the lake relishing the nice warm spring breeze.

Inuyasha was taken aback by her cold welcome but he understood her need for distance. Instead of replying with his normal indifference he appealed to her more gentle nature. "An amazing day like today shouldn't be spent among the cobwebs but the trees" he replied taking a seat next to her careful not invade her space to much but letting her feel his comforting presence.

"I would ask Kaede to perhaps dust more and then I would not have to suffer through this encounter, excuse me." Kagome made a move to get up and storm away from the man ruining her delightful day but his quick reflexes held her wrist to stay her.

Inuyasha stood now and pulled her wrist so she would face him. "Suffer? Have I really caused you that deep of pain or do you have a tendency to move towards the dramatic?"

Kagome huffed loudly, "Why would I be in pain? If anyone is dramatic it is you sneaking up on me like that!" She spoke of the way he had approached her quietly at the lake. It made her wonder if he had been watching her swim with the same intensity that she had noticed his riding. _How long had he been in the shadows of the trees? _

He noticed his grip was tightening on her wrist when she winced. Dropping it as if he had been burned by her discomfort he hung his head in shame "I am sorry I didn't mean to," He sighed and raised his eyes to meet her scrutiny "I was actually hoping you be here."

Furrowing her brow in confusion she took a step back as though to assess his answer "You were? Why?"

"I wanted to apologize again for my actions," he replied in earnest. _Maybe she would listen to reason. Though she had every reason to be wary of him he had hope that perhaps she would agree to be friends. _

"You have already extended your condolences last evening and I have no interest in hearing anymore" She replied evenly. The warm breezes floated around the twosome as if the fates were trying to bring them closer together. All Kagome wanted to do was to be further apart. Frustrated with his apology she started to walk away from him again towards the woods. Determined to be free of this constant temptation to be near him, every moment fighting her traitorous desire to be in his arms she moved faster.

"Kagome!" he raised his voice at her. "Please wait!" he had sounded desperate so she stopped. The shade of the trees provided the privacy needed to finish the conversation without the outside world's interruptions. "I know have behaved like an idiot. I was hoping you would be here so that I could make you an offer"

Slowly she faced him afraid he would be on bended knee and relieved he was not "What kind of an offer?"

"I previously thought we had many interests in common as well as the same view points, I thought maybe that if you could forgive my stupidity than perhaps we could become, at least I hope that we can pursue" he was stumbling around his words as though he had rehearsed them.

"What?" she questioned. _His words make no sense and his body language is so tense and unsure. I hope he is not going to propose marriage because of one moonlight rendezvous. _

"Friendship, I would like to become acquaintances" he finally said.

Kagome's eyes darkened immediately, "No."

"No?" Inuyasha questioned, stunned by her one word answer.

"No", she repeated with fire in her eyes.

"You are refusing me?" He couldn't believe she would refuse him after he practically spilled his soul… well maybe not his soul but some sort of deeper apology. _Something not even his family members have been graced to hear._

Kagome smiled slightly feeling delighted in his surprise, "You are catching on, now if you will excuse me Lord Takahashi" she turned away from his shocked expression. Relieved that his actions were not as drastic as she imagined, thank goodness the day can salvaged and she would not be forced into an awkward denial.

Unfortunately he wasn't prepared to let her walk away from him again without a fight. He used his demon abilities to jump in front of her, not paying attention to where she was going she accidentally walked into stable form. Steadying her with his hand on her shoulder he held her at arm's length, "No I will not excuse you! How dare you refuse me!"

"No sir, how dare you refuse me, humiliate me," poking his chest with every point for emphasis, "and then think that you can just say you are sorry and that everything will be fixed and bend to your will" giving him one final hard strike in the heart.

"I do not want you to bend to my will; it wasn't my intention to embarrass you" Stroking her shoulders with pads of his thumb he tried to reassure her. He had sounded so sincere she almost wanted to give in but she had to know the truth_. Did he really want to be friends? Was he toying with her emotions and innocent misguided nature about men?_

"Then what was your intention?" She had to know if there could be more, she knew what she had felt in their kiss but his reaction had been unsavory.

His eye softened. Relaxed his gaze traveled to her lips. He knew he had to have her in his life. Previously his musings of the anonymous beauty in the lake had driven him to sexual depravity he had not experienced since his youth. Knowing that mystical unreachable girl was right before him looking at him with such curiosity he wanted to cure right here in their hidden oasis. To take this precious woman's innocence so thoughtlessly would be a crude injustice that he had to avoid. So instead he decided to protect her from other rakes like himself. He removed his fingers from the curve of her shoulders and replied, "I wish I knew."

"I think we both know what your intention was, I felt it." Previous interactions had proven physical signs of attraction; his body would not have reacted that way if he had not been interested in pursuing a more sexual relationship.

"You felt it? Kagome it does not matter what you think you felt. An affair would be a terrible mistake." He looked so scandalized from her comment. Although she almost relented in her rebuttal fortunately the adrenaline from their conversation and armed with the knowledge that she had bested him in this tango of words had given her the confidence to stand up for what could be.

"Maybe it is a mistake I was willing to make." She replied dangerously. Wantonness filling her every word utter from her perfectly pink lips; dangling the forbidden fruit of their desire in his grasp if he dared to reach for it.

His eyes glazed over with unrecognizable passion quickly blinked away by a mask of indifference. "You don't even know what you are saying to me" he retorted unevenly.

"I do but I have no idea why I thought anything could ever be romantic between us," she sighed.

"You may have been thinking the same thing I was, we are compatible in many ways," the tension in her brow eased slightly as he spoke giving him some small hope that she would reconsider, "let me prove to you that you can trust me, as a friend".

"I'll think about it"

With that small glimmer of hope in his mind he left her there in the woods to ponder the implications of their conversation.

**Author's note: I know the ending was not great but I want to move on to the next phase of their relationship. What do you think will happen next? Will Inuyasha win Kagome's trust? Do you think she will give in to his notions so easily? What about everyone else's reaction to his new fascination with Kagome?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry it has been a few months. The truth is I have had this chapter half written but kept going back and forth with the ending to this chapter. I am still not entirely satisfied but that may be the perfectionist in me. Plus working 6 day weeks and some overnight shifts at the resort have been leaving me drained and not feeling creative. I promise to finish the story. I will not abandon it. Thank you to all those wonderful reviews and faithful readers. Your support has given me so much encouragement and I appreciate all of you so much. This chapter is sort of another transition but the next will move the relationship forward I swear. Read, Review, and enjoy. **

**Chapter 8**

She thought about it and the answer was no.

No chance of friendship with a man she was so undeniably attracted to. A man who played with her mind and plucked the strings of her heart like a melodic harp, a sweet entrancing song that drew you into his web of mind games. How could she be connected to a man that could so easily swayed her from her main focus. Exploring the life sciences, spending time with her family, and helping others was a fulfilling purpose in life. _It's enough _she told herself again. Like a mantra replaying; soothing and comforting and most unfortunate of all, unconvincing. Is it truly enough? Dusty books and the spinster life doting upon her future precious nieces and nephews seemed as pathetically trivial in her head as it was out loud being echoed by her mother's droning warnings this moment sipping on the cold tea in their intimate living room waiting for Lord Takahashi to call upon them. His letter had been delivered to the house yesterday by his valet to hopefully be received by not Kagome Higurashi but her younger brother Souta. Her mother had so hoped he would be calling upon the spinster daughter, that her prayers had been answered.

Her mother, bless her soul would never give up that her youngest would blossom into a fine English rose someday. Similar to that uplifting children's novel The Ugly Duckling she had read to her as a little girl. One day Kagome would be a swan. It was hard to break her mother's heart day after day. Disappointing her dreams for so many years had been taxing on her nerves. Now she feared her mother had become so desperate that she would toss her to any beast that inquired; including Mr. Onigumo. Perhaps it was wrong to give her any false hope with Lord Takahashi but if it made her forget about the dreadful Mr. Onigumo for even a moment then she would perpetrate the ruse of amiability. She had been lecturing her since the note to be present and charming. To borrow a minimal amount of powder to hide those unseemly sun spots.

The old grandfather clock in the entry hall of their comfortable home ticked and ticked on grating on her frayed nerves. How long was she to sit here and be a social prop for her family's reputation? Surely he knew she had no desire to politely converse about the weather and who went to university with whom. There were so many other productive details to be done with the formula this afternoon, perhaps she could slip away under some ruse.

After what felt like a lifetime had passed with mother watching the door with hawk's precision a precise knock had echoed through the hall. Souta opened the door and led the most agreeable suitor her mother could ever hope for into their quaint and polished formal sitting room. Exchanging pleasantries with each person before suavely sitting upon the settee looking absolutely indescribable, how hard it was look away from someone so dashing. Surprise had graced his features when he had first entered, a flicker of heat had transpired before returning to the cold airs he presented on behalf of society. What she would do bring that flicker back to his eyes the melding embers of his soul. Pretending not notice his obvious conflict she focused on her dearest little brother practically glowing at Lord Takahashi's praise of languages. Souta always had a gift with foreign tongues, particularly French and German. The gentleman spoke of Lord Takahashi's classes with their grandfather and how much he enjoyed Cambridge. The subject of the Cambridge always sent her mother into frenzy. A very excitable woman when speaking of her only son to leave for university within the year, Lord Takahashi took the opportunity to ease her worries. He sat there politely answering all my mother's questions. We ate those tiny cold tea sandwiches that tasted like some sort of green mush. I was able to finally able to slip away once Souta and Inuyasha went to the stables to go for a short ride around the lake.

Meandering to the small shed containing the lab I decided to work on the honey cream. Souta had read in a book borrowed from Lord Takahashi's library about the increasing amount of benefits of peppermint to one's health. Deciding to begin a new version of the cream she began to clean the bushel she had received at market last evening. Chopping the mint into tiny pieces and placing the remaining amount into a jar. Striking a match and lighting the small fire in the hearth, making sure to open the chimney flap to let the smoke escape. She placed the pot over the fire allowing the heavy cream honey and other natural herbs to simmer. The small saucepan boiled with the formula and she shook the mint leaves into the heated liquid. Letting it simmer for several minutes whilst catching up on some correspondence with Ayame at her desk.

Ayame had sent a letter inviting her over for tea with her dear sister Sango. Excluding her other sister Kikyo from the invitation. It was known that Kikyo had once been the most determined flirt in the village attempting to steal affection Kouga from Ayame while the two had been practically engaged. Her mother and grandfather had thought it best to send her off to teach of her of her own insignificance in Cambridge. Fortunately for Kikyo her resourceful nature had caught herself a well off man named Hojo in town and rarely visited them at their "humble home". Needless to say there was never any love lost between the two women. Sango and Ayame became closer after marriage as married ladies often do. She gratefully accepted the invitation to tea and hopefully stroll the splendor of her gardens in the sun. The last visit to the gardens was memorable. Forever that night will remain a memory of pleasure and the promise of future passions that would never be realized eve in fantasy.

Lost in her thoughts she had not paid any attention to the cream until the pan was almost boiling over. Kagome quickly sprang out of her seat and grabbed the handle of the pot without thinking to grab a pot holder a burning sensation all over hand. The blistering heat from the burn had caught her off guard. She was about to drop the pan when Inuyasha grasped her wrist. He quickly took the handle away from her. His demon blood prevented him from feeling burning sensation felt by the delicate girl. Her eyes welled up with tears instantly. Spying a glass pitcher of water he reacted. She sat down in her small wooden desk chair and he in front of her on a step stool. "It seems you have come to my rescue once again Lord Takahashi" she winced as he poured the cool water onto her aching hand into a bowl on her lap.

"Please call me Inuyasha; it seems you cannot stay out of trouble" he smirked.

"Believe me it's not intentional Lord Takahashi" she badgered.

"It is always a pleasure to see you though Miss Higurashi". His voice was calm and soothing as he spoke to her. Trying to distract her from the pain as he once again poured the cool water over her blistering hand. "I have much enjoyed getting to know your younger brother. He will be a brilliant man someday. Hopefully he takes my advice about the dangers of university".

"Thank you. I do adore his quizzical nature. It is very useful in the lab. I do not look forward to the day he leaves. We are family but also dear friends". He smiled softly as she bit her lip quite defiant against showing him any physical weakness. He much admired her fiery will. Wishing he had some ointment to help her with the pain.

"There are some bandages in the top drawer if you wouldn't mind too terribly" she said.

"Keh" he replied pretending to be annoyed with the task and trying to mask the excitement of the possibility of touching this angel. His fingers danced across the soft sensitive skin of her blistered hand as he wrapped the gauze around her wounded appendage.

"Not too tight" she warned as he pulled the gauze tightly against her flesh feeling the burn flicker with heat. Or maybe the heat was from him. His gentle touch awakened the flickering sparks of passion in her should she had been denying for days.

"I think I know how to dress a small burn Kagome" he sneered automatically. _Doesn't she trust me to take care of her_? Realizing his thoughts were straying again he frowned slightly. It was dangerous to think of that way anymore. She was no longer the object of his late night fantasies he would visit in pleasured moments with other women, always picturing her face when at the height of passion. She winced again as his claw accidently brushed the wound as he tied the end of the bandage and he offered her a comforting gaze noticing her relax almost instantly at his attention. "Thank you Inuyasha" she whispered breathlessly. His name disappearing from her lips was the sweetest sound he had been blessed with all day.

Kagome knew that despite her unwillingness to accept his offer of friendship she longed to be in his arms again if for just another moment of weakness to relish the feeling of tenderness. _How can I be friends with someone I wish could take me to his bed? _He kissed the delicate skin on underside of her wrist and a door slammed loudly breaking the trance as Souta barged in the door. The couple jumped away from each other and Inuyasha muttered his excuses to his new colleague before striding past the damaged beauty.

Later the same afternoon Kagome and Sango strolled the beloved town square to pick up some ribbons for their mother and for Sango's anniversary in the next few weeks. It was impossible not to notice the two sisters. So lively and unaware of the public when they bantered and teased each other. Miroku had always spoken about such affection of Sango's family, now he could understand. Though they did not agree upon much they genuinely cared for each other's wellbeing. Inuyasha had not learned much about their family history except from what he had learned from Souta this morning. They had three daughters and one son in the Higurashi clan. The eldest sister was hardly around as she had been married three summers ago at the family home in Cambridge and having no desire to return to the village in favor of the social climbing in the city.

Inuyasha could relate to Souta's worry of the city. When he had first entered university the only woman who had ever cared for him had been his mother. He longed for peace and quiet but knew it was her dying wish that he get a proper education. Though he had other paths in mind he fulfilled the family obligation and was overwhelmed with the females in the area. To be a young impressionable man of a title at a prestigious university brought the trials and tribulations he had not been prepared for. Souta would suffer the piracy and scheming of women due to his lack of title but the dangers of being trapped and marooned into a marriage were as real to any intelligent man. He wondered if perhaps he had run into their eldest daughter on campus. He knew the Professor Higurashi through his mentor Toutosai but rarely outside of the office and usually met with large stack of books to be shelved in the library.

Inuyasha walked around the food vendor's carts in hopes of finding a small meal without much preparation necessary. Shippou had offered his services to Sango for the evening because his beloved wife's pregnancy was giving her trouble and the doctor had ordered her to bed rest for at least a week. He had been invited to join them for supper in exchange for the sudden change in plans but at the moment his stomach was in knots thinking about the youngest Higurashi daughter. He knew she could handle herself and she did not need or want his rescue but he was worried about her with Naraku lurking in the nearby shy. _Of course you will tell yourself that. The truth is you want to be near her. Hope she changes her mind. Would that truly be fair to her? Maybe I am being selfish. It would have been better if she remained the anonymous fantasy. _Lost in his thoughts he had noticed Sango run off to speak with one of Miroku's customers leaving Kagome privy to Mr. Onigumo crossing the road towards her. Before he could even reach her his sensitive hearing heard her retort in disgust as he poured over her body once again like a lecher in a brothel and he smiled as she stomped on his foot and walked away from him declaring for her to get back because she was embarrassing him. Some men may not understand or appreciate her but at that moment he was never more grateful that they finally met.

There is no force equal to that of a determined woman. When Kagome put her mind to something she tried her best to accomplish her goal despite what others thought of her attitude. It was everything he admired in her and wished to know better. Not now but very soon he had a feeling that the tides would turn in his favor and she would accept his companionship. Then he could stop feeling confused about these instincts that lead him towards romance with her and they could enjoy each other's company. She wouldn't be under his skin anymore. They could coexist together without the pressure of marriage between them and he could treasure their relationship in the presence of others without feeling as though he had to hide his heart.

**Author's Note: **

**I was thinking of making the chapters a little shorter to ensure a more speedy update process. What do y'all think about that? Would love to hear what you all thought of the chapter so please review. Also check out a one shot I posted called Playing Games, I am trying to practice my lemon writing so that when it happens for this story it will be perfect. So any notes would be wonderful! **


End file.
